


Walking On Broken Glass

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love Again, Life Debt, M/M, Mates, My Complicated Love Triangles, Past Claudio Pizarro/Luca Toni, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Redemption, This part is going to change everything, mentions of cheating, no cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Lost in the Black Tribe Cristiano tries to deal with what happened to him. He only intends to heal but the Alpha taking him in is a very special case. It seems like he is just as broken as Cristiano is. Meanwhile Marco fears for Robert's life but when all hope seems lost, the gods show them a way to save him. Or so they think...





	Walking On Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).

> My dearest Blue_Night,  
My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> Woo-hoo, I'm alive! I apologize for disappearing so suddenly but I had health issues that took ages to figure out and I'm slowly starting to get better. I didn't have intern almost two weeks and took the time to finally write the next part of this series.
> 
> This story turned out nothing than I had planned (and that is a good thing). 
> 
> First of all, this was supposed to be a short one again- like 5,000 to 8,000 words 'short'. Well, how do they say in Harry Potter? 'A solid EE - Expectations Exceeded'. I swear to you, one day I will write shorter parts again. These long monsters are way too exhausting.  
Second, this was supposed to be just Cristiano/Gigi. Yes, you read that right. Based on the previous part Gigi was supposed to be Cristiano's second mate mainly because of his aura, an Alpha in perfect control of himself and someone who would protect hismate with all his might. I realized after two sentences that this was not the best idea. I never thought of shipping these two together and it still doesn't work for me now. So I searched for someone else in the Black Tribe and my next thought was Luca. He fits perfectly for Cristiano.  
And well, my favourite troublemaker trio Mülleusdowski. I really need to have words with them. They were supposed to appear as side characters, particularly Robert and they snatched the whole story. I tried to give Cris and Luca more scnes by just making the whole story longer and hope it is still a good read. There is a lot happening in here that pushes the overall story arc further.
> 
> And and... YES, no cliffhanger this time. You can peacefully read until the end and end up being totally chilled out.

**Tales from the Tribes 10 –**

**Walking on Broken Glass**

Like every three days, he had arrived in the morning hours, standing motionlessly on the flat rock that marked the border of their territory. The two warriors accompanying him had grown restless after the first two hours and were now hunting in the woods close by to make at least some use of the day.

All the while their chief stood on the rock like a marble statue, waiting for any noise from the territory of their enemies. He hadn’t moved a muscle, not eating or drinking at all the whole time but he barely noticed his exhaustion. He had already been worried by noon but now that the sun was setting, his body was alight with fear.

“It is getting dark,” Sebastian remarked softly as though he was afraid his chief would snap any moment. “We should get home.”

“You may go,” his chief replied, his voice hoarse. “I will stay here.”

The younger warrior beside Sebastian shook his head. “He won’t come. You can come back in three days, I’m sure that he is alright. He probably has his hands full with the Omegas.”

The Golden Alpha curled his hands into fists. “Something is wrong. I can sense it.”

He wanted to stay and wait for a while longer but he knew he couldn’t. He was the chief of a tribe, he had duties to fulfil. And with winter almost here, Sebastian had enough to do without the burden of leadership on his shoulders. Marco couldn’t leave it all to him.

“Maybe I’m overreacting and there is indeed a good reason why Robert couldn’t show up. But if he is still gone in three days, I will lead the entire Golden Tribe to Sergio!” He growled darkly, causing Sebastian and Julian to duck their heads in submission. Then Marco strode into the direction of their village, all the while worry gnawing at him that something had happened to Robert.

If their mating bond had been stronger, Marco would be able to sense it but after all the atrocious things that had happened between them, it was a miracle that their bond still existed at all. And as long as it existed, Robert couldn’t be dead. Yet.

***

_There were hands crawling up over Cristiano’s body, hundreds of them. Every single touch burnt his skin like acid and he trashed in pain. But to no avail, he couldn’t break free, forced to lie on his back and scream…_

_Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from behind him. “Let them, bitch. You are nothing but a weak Omega and all you are good for is to be fucked and bred by us Alphas.”_

_“Please!” Cristiano managed to get out. “Sergio, help me!”_

_But the White Alpha gave him a disgusted look. “You are not even worth the effort.”_

_And then he left. And no matter how much Cristiano begged him to come back, he didn’t turn around._

Cristiano woke with a loud scream. Sergio was gone and so was the strange sensation of hands all over him. He was lying on a cot in an unfamiliar cottage and beside him stood two people. The first one was Miroslav, who was removing the bandages on his side to take a look at the wound. He smiled gently even when his eyes were filled with pity. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Cristiano tried to reply but no sound left his throat. He turned his head to the man standing at his foot end.

Kuba wasn’t smiling but he didn’t seem angry either, a shadow darkening his attentive eyes. The strong Alpha smelled of worry and anger though.

Cristiano’s insides froze in fear at the musky scent of Alpha and he curled into himself, dislodging the bandages Miroslav was about to apply.

“Please!” Cristiano ground out, his vocal chords hurting as he tried to speak. “Please don’t hurt me, Alpha, I’m sorry!”

Kuba looked like he had been hit, his eyes widening in horror. “It is true then?” He didn’t clarify what he was referring to and instead took a step closer, his arms reaching for the Omega.

Cristiano whimpered and he tried to make himself smaller. “No, Alpha, I will be good, I promise!”

Kuba dropped his hands back to his sides, looking lost before the anger returned to his eyes stronger than ever. Cristiano steeled himself for the inevitable pain when he realized that he had somehow angered the powerful Alpha in front of him. To his immense surprise and relief Kuba chose not to take out the anger on him. “He will pay for this! He wanted me to partake in the war, now Sergio will get his wish.”

Cristiano flinched at the mention of his Alpha and he pressed his eyes together as he tried to fight against the tremors wrecking his body. He could feel Miroslav stroking his arm but the soothing gesture was in vain when he sensed the powerful Alpha coming closer again. When he felt Kuba’s hand on his thigh, Cristiano screamed.

The hand disappeared instantly and a wave of distress rolled of the Alpha. It paled when Miroslav leaned closer over him to rub both his arms, their chests almost touching and the scent of lavender filling his nose.

“Shhh, Cristiano. It’s alright, everything is alright.” His voice was softer than a rabbit’s fur. “No one is going to hurt you here.”

Cristiano uncoiled from this foetal positon a tiny bit, just enough to see Miroslav leaning over him. The older Omega was so close that he was blocking the view to the Black Alpha still hovering at the end of the cot. Miroslav’s green eyes were so gentle that Cristiano couldn’t help believing him. He relaxed slightly.

The healer smiled encouragingly before straightening and turning back to his chief. “You can leave now, Alpha.”

Kuba looked as though the older Omega had gone mad. “No way! He is my charge, I will not leave until he is better.”

“I know you mean well,” Miroslav said. “But your presence is scaring my patient, so either you leave willingly or I will kick you out myself.”

Cristiano’s eyes widened in shock. How could an Omega dare to speak to an Alpha like this, least of all his chief? This was asking for a severe punishment.

But Kuba only ducked his head and retreated to the entrance. There he hesitated and eventually asked, “Please keep me updated on them, will you?”

Miroslav nodded and the Alpha left the cottage. Immediately Cristiano relaxed, the thoughts of ‘Alpha’, ‘pain’ and ‘punishment’ leaving his mind. Then he frowned. “What does he mean with ‘them’?”

Miroslav’s smile faded, a look of utter worry and sadness overcoming him as he pointed to the cot at his right side. Cristiano paled when he recognized the person lying on it.

Robert was impossibly pale, his skin glistening with cold sweat. A blanket was covering his body from his stomach southward but underneath it he was clearly naked and it was obvious that he had lost even more weight than upon his arrival, every single rib protruding prominently. For a moment Cristiano thought him dead but then he recognized the rhythm of shallow breaths and the faintest pulse at his throat.

Cristiano let is eyes roam over the Golden Omega’s body, trying to find a life-threatening wound that would explain his state but he found none. Robert seemed fine. But at the same time he seemed further than fine than anyone could be.

“What happened to him?” Cristiano asked.

“We don’t really know,” Miroslav confessed as he approached the other cot, his fingers stroking gently down Robert’s jaw. “He was already in great pain when he came barging into our home. He was staggering and barely able to stay on his feet but he called for our chief to come with him. We didn’t get much out of him, he seemed in a great hurry and kept shouting that your life is in danger. _Alpha_ said that he collapsed as soon as they found you. _Alpha_ carried him all the way back here but he was as good as dead by that time.”

Cristiano noted the steady breaths Robert was taking. “But you could help him.”

“Not really,” Miroslav admitted and he sounded upset, as though it was his fault that he couldn’t help his patient. “We had no idea if it would work but Kuba fed him his blood. A chief’s blood can heal one of his tribe members but Robert isn’t part of the Black Tribe. I doubt even Marco’s blood could cure him.” He paused to take a deep breath. “He is slipping away. Soon he will be with our ancestors, it’s just a matter of time.”

Cristiano’s memories of what had happened up on the mountain were hazy but he clearly remembered Robert. Somehow the Golden Omega had managed to overcome the Alpha voice and save Cristiano’s life and now he was paying the price for it. His eyes welled up with tears as the guilt settled deep in his heart.

He flinched when Miroslav gripped his arm. “Hey, this is not your fault, none of this is! This was Ro-” He broke off, grimacing as though he had done something distasteful by using the former Red Alpha’s name, then he started anew. “It was _his_ decision to risk his life in order to save. Just like it was the White Alpha’s decision to hurt you.”  
Cristiano recoiled at the horrible memories coming to the surface and he scrambled away from the older man. “You know what happened? Everything?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted the Omega to know or not.

Sympathy crossed Miroslav’s face and he folded his hands in his lap, respecting Cristiano’s wish not touch. “I am a healer. So yes, the state of your body told me everything. And let me tell you, Sergio had no right to do that no matter what you did to upset him.”

Cristiano dropped his gaze. “Can we please just not talk about it any longer? I don’t want to think about what happened, not now or ever!”

Miroslav looked at him as though he wanted to protest but then he smiled again. “Of course. I apologize for bringing it up, I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me, about anything.” He looked to the entrance. “You have slept for two days and your body is rested. There is no reason for me to keep you here any longer.”

Cristiano froze at the realization that he was being abandoned. Again. “No, please, let me stay with you for a while longer. Just for a few days.”

But the healer shook his head. “Holing yourself up here won’t do you any good. You need to get out again. I sent our strongest warrior to pick you up. He agreed to take you in for as long as you want to. He can protect you against any danger, so you will feel save with him.”

Cristiano paled. “That warrior is an Alpha, isn’t he? I will never feel safe with one of them!”

“I understand your prejudices after everything that has happened to you,” Miroslav replied quietly. “But you will see that he is nothing like the White Alpha. For a long time he was just as estranged as you were, unable to feel comfortable among us any longer. So he will understand you better than any of us ever could.”

Cristiano frowned. “Why would an Alpha like him feel like that?”

But Miroslav shook his head. “This is not my story to tell. Ask him and maybe he will tell you.”

In that moment a man stepped into the cottage. He was considerably taller than Cristiano and Cristiano was no small man by any means. It took him a moment to recognize the handsome Alpha.

Miroslav walked towards him. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

The dark-haired man nodded, his hand gently brushing the healer’s in approval before he raised his free palm to Cristiano invitingly. “Hello, Cristiano. I’m glad to see you awake. We were deeply worried about you.”

Cristiano finally dared to take a breath and immediately the scent of the strong Alpha filled his nose. There was the expected musk, accompanied by the scent of forest. But there was something else to it, a more bitter note that spoke of deep sadness.

Carefully he stood up, taking a step closer to the Alpha. His entire body was shaking and his mistrust must be written all over his face but Luca’s smile widened as though Cristiano had given him the greatest gift.

“My cottage is close by and it is large enough for me to stay out of your way if you want me to.”

Cristiano nodded even though the words somehow didn’t sit right with him. He took another step forward and then another, his eyes all the while trained on the Alpha’s face to search for any sign of a trap. But Luca didn’t try to touch him, keeping a respectable distance as they exited the house.

Miroslav stared after them, praying to all gods that were listening that he hadn’t made a grave mistake by allowing the deeply hurt and disturbed Omega to go with their greatest Alpha male besides Kuba.

Said man was entering once again, his relief that Cristiano had accepted their suggestion vanishing when he stared down at their other patient. “What about Robert? Is he getting better?”

Miroslav dropped his head in shame and shook his head. “No. He is fighting it but by now his eventual death is a certainty.”

Kuba’s eyes clouded over with pain as he stared at the body of the former Red Alpha. Their relationship had always been an unusual friendly one and over the years they had formed something that could almost be called a friendship. The thought of Robert dying quietly under his watch was unacceptable.

He didn’t avert his gaze when he asked. “How long does he have?”

The silence that followed was deafening. “A day. Maybe two.”

Kuba closed his eyes for a while. “Leave us alone for a moment. Please.”

The healer obeyed immediately and the room was silent. Carefully Kuba slid his hand underneath Robert’s neck to push him up while he sat down on the cot, pulling Robert up until the younger one’s head was resting against his collarbone.

Robert’s scent had changed a lot over the last two months, going from the dark, musky scent of a powerful Alpha closer to the softer, more intoxicating one of an Omega and settling somewhere in between. Right now it was tinged with the sharp scent of death.

“You will not die on me,” Kuba whispered as he buried his face in Robert’s hair to inhale most of that scent, reminding himself that not all hope was lost and Robert was still among the living. “We still need you, Marco needs you. More than he would ever admit.” There was no response, not that he had expected one.

Robert’s pulse was already weaker than the last time Kuba had held him like this and by this rate he would indeed be dead by tomorrow. Kuba sighed as he eyed his own inner wrist.

“I shouldn’t be doing that again, I know. It will change the bond between us but seriously, Robert, I can live with that as you long as it helps you to survive.”

He brought the wrist to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could, breaking the delicate skin and open the vein underneath it.

Bright red blood gushed out of the wound and he brought it to Robert’s mouth, tilting the younger Alpha’s head back to make him swallow. Several seconds passed without reaction, some blood hopefully making its way down his throat while most of it spilled down Robert’s chin uselessly. Then something happened that hadn’t occurred the last time, something Kuba hadn’t even dared to hope for.

_Robert bit down_.

It was probably just a reflex to lap up the blood that could help him hold out a bit longer but it meant that Robert was still here with him, that he was fighting to stay alive.

Kuba finally dared to relax a bit while he pulled Robert tighter against his chest, focusing on the way Robert’s jaws pressed against his wrist to hold it in place. He was still not conscious but he was actively drinking the blood.

Kuba knew of course that it would only hold off the inevitable for a while longer, that the usually so strong man in his arms would slip through his fingers like sand. But he refused to acknowledge that because it could not be. The Gods had tested Robert’s beliefs by putting him through more than any man should ever have to endure.

They took away his Alpha voice and strapped him of his status as the Red Alpha. Thy made him the mate of not only another Alpha but also his greatest rival who was also the chief of another tribe, forcing him to live a life full of submission. Robert was forced to leave behind his true mate. No, the Gods would not have tested him like that only to take his life away so soon.

Kuba watched for a moment as Robert swallowed gulp after gulp of his blood, his body instinctively encouraged by the way Kuba was softly stroking his hair. And in the quiet of the room Kuba allowed himself to speak a now forbidden thought. “Be strong, Red Alpha. Not only for yourself or for mate, but also for all the other people who love you.”

Kuba respected Mats as the new chief of the Red Tribe but for him Robert would always be their true Red Alpha even if he was also the Golden Omega now.

Carefully he lowered Robert back down onto the cot and left the cottage, calling over his two Guardians Gigi and Philipp. The strong Alpha and the wise Beta were probably the best choice for the task he ought to give them.

***

_“Come here, pet!” Sergio demanded with unconcealed lust in his eyes._

_The battlefield was drowning in rain and blood, the sound of clashing swords and grunts of pain in the air. Sergio stood in front of him, paying no mind to the chaos around him while he raised his free hand to the side._

_Marco was on the ground, his mind dizzy from exhaustion and blood loss. All his energy was on not allowing the blackness to take him and it took him too long to realize whom the White Alpha was referring to. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the man emerging from the sea of warriors._

_Robert was impossibly bony except for his stomach, his eyes sunken in. He was ghostly pale and his once vibrant blue eyes had lost their sparkle, staring at Sergio foggy and unfocused. He only wore a short tunic that covered his torso, showing off his long legs in a way much too revealing for any Omega. Marco whimpered when he saw the various bruises covering his mate’s body. His voice died in his throat when he realized a moment later that all the bruises were bite marks. Some were on the insides of Robert’s wrists, a few visible on his upper thighs and Marco refused to think of the implications, how the marks had gotten there. But it all paled when Marco saw the fresh wound on Robert’s throat, covering his own mating bite._

_“No!” he screamed in horror, eyes settling on Sergio’s smirking face. “What did you do to my mate?!”_

_Sergio laughed. “He is not your mate any longer, he belongs to me now.” His hand touched Robert’s stomach and as he looked from Robert’s face down to it, his expression changed from lust to possessiveness. “And I did what you were too cowardly to do it. I made him whole.”_

_Finally Marco understood. And he screamed again, this time shrill and broken, his voice breaking along with his heart. He sank back onto the ground shivering violently at the realization that he had failed._

_Robert – his mate - had been tortured and raped by another man. And now he was…_

_“I broke him entirely,” Sergio confirmed his worst nightmare. “He is not an Alpha any longer, only a Delta willing to fulfil my every wish.” He nuzzled Robert’s throat and Marco shook his head when Robert didn’t even flinch, just standing there silently with dead eyes._

_Sergio pulled away. “And he has already fulfilled my greatest wish, Marco.” He pointedly looked down where he was still touching Robert’s stomach. “He carries my seed inside of him.”_

_Marco curled into himself as hot and searing pain cut through his entire being, scorching both mind and body. He had failed his mate. He flinched when a familiar voice spoke from beside him. “He is pregnant?” To his utter surprise he saw Kuba standing there, gently pulling Marco up, shock written all over his face as he watched Sergio._

_The latter’s grin widened. “He will birth four children for me. One to take over each tribe and carry on my legacy.”_

_Marco paled while Kuba spoke for them both, his voice so full of horror that he sounded fragile. “Four? The gods will reward your atrocities with four children?!”_

_Marco surged upwards, murderous red fury clouding his vision as he trembled with violence. “He won’t survive this! Look at the state he is in, he is only skin and bones! He will die in childbirth!”_

_Sergio sneered. “And why would I care? I broke his will and he will give me heirs, I have no use for him after that.”_

_Marco and Kuba both charged at him at the same time but the White Alpha smirked. “Delta!”_

_In the blink of an eye Robert threw himself between them with nothing but his body, pushing the startled Kuba onto the ground. Marco was better prepared and managed to pin his mate – yes, HIS mate! – down. Immediately he was overcome with the urge to protect, the scent of his most beautiful Alpha twisted and stinging his nose but still recognizable to an extent. “Mate,” he whimpered on instinct and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to scent Robert, growling darkly when he realized that the mating bite reeked of Sergio._

_The older one went rigid at that but he only pushed Marco’s face away when his nose travelled lower towards the bump between them. Robert’s eyes were finally focused when he stared up at Marco but the joy was short-lived when he cried out, “Don’t hurt them, Alpha!”_

_Marco knew he probably should do it, remove Sergio’s seed of evil before it was too late but even as his fingers settled on the protruded stomach, ready to dig in and rip them out himself, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was frozen in place, the scent of Robert and the sweetness of his pregnancy swirling around him, keeping him from becoming a cold-blooded murderer. These were Sergio’s children – another Alpha’s – but they were also Robert’s. And Marco couldn’t hate them, no matter how hard he tried. And then he realized what his rage had made him blind to. Their mating bond wasn’t broken yet. It was weak and full of pain but it was still there. There was still hope._

_Marco softened his grip, trying to pull at their bond and force Robert out of the Delta’s shell. “Robert, please! I know you’re in there, I need you to come back. Do you hear me? I need you!”_

_Robert just lay there underneath him as though he was waiting for something. He didn’t try to break free, his eyes still devoid of emotion. “You can’t kill me yet, Alpha. Only when it is done.”_

_Marco shook his head desperately. “Please, Robert, I need you to remember. You are my mate and I love you!”_

_Behind them Sergio laughed. “Nothing you say to him will make a difference. He is not your mate any longer, he belongs to me now.” A scream of pain made Marco hurl towards the man he hated with all his might just in time to see Kuba falling down to the ground, blood gushing from a long wound on his chest. Sergio stood above him, his sword dripping with Kuba’s blood. “Now, Delta, kill the Golden Alpha and the victory will be ours.”_

_Marco turned back and below him Robert’s body tensed, preparing to push him off, blue eyes sharpened with cold and deadly determination. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he surged upwards…_

Marco jolted awake with a scream.

There was utter darkness around him and it took him a moment to realize that he had been dreaming. He was bathed in sweat, his heart racing like the wings of a butterfly. Immediately panic overcame him even though he knew that what he had seen, hadn’t been real, just a projection of his worry for his mate.

“Robert,” he whispered into the night, his hand twitching on the empty spot where his mate should be resting. He had been gone for over a week now and today was the fourth day without any sign from him. He could be dead for all Marco knew.

With a whine he rose from the bed, unable to go back to sleep with the dark direction his thoughts had turned to. He put his robe on and strode out of the cottage. It was Roman’s turn to guard him tonight and the Alpha looked up in surprise when his chief emerged in the too early morning hours.

“Is everything alright?” he asked immediately.

“I don’t know,” Marco replied with a frown. “I had a horrible nightmare of my mate. Sergio hurt him and…” He broke off, trying to collect himself at the implications of his dreams, just how Robert must have become a Delta. “It was just a dream but I can’t rest until I know that he is safe.”

Roman smiled softly. “Of course. He is your mate after all, I understand. I would feel the same if it was Nuri in his place.”

Marco regarded him curiously. Roman’s relationship with Nuri had developed slowly, they were a couple for only four months now and had not made it official yet, though everyone in the Golden Tribe knew about their courting of course. Looking at Roman now, Marco had the feeling the two just needed a slight push into the right direction.

“Do you want to marry Nuri?”

Roman’s eyes widened with joy. “Of course I would like to. But if we form the mating bond, Nuri will instinctively be drawn to me instead of letting other Alphas touch him. And we only have two Omegas left, so it would obviously upset the balance of our tribe.”

Marco understood Roman’s concerns. The Golden Tribe had always been the one with the fewest Omegas and their ancestors had known that Omegas were the ones to bring harmony to the tribe. While a mating bond between Roman and their beloved healer would be a reason for joy, other members of the tribe wouldn’t be allowed to simply seek comfort in touching Nuri – especially the Alphas. They would all have to turn to Mario and while the young Omega was strong, he wouldn’t be strong enough to hold up the whole tribe on his own. But there was something Roman was wrong about.

“It’s not just Nuri and Mario. We have Robert now. He is not an Omega by birth but with our marriage he is the Golden Omega by the will of the gods, his power to soothe and heal much stronger than the one of Nuri and Mario combined. That’s why Sergio needed his help.” He couldn’t help but sounding proud of his mate.

Roman’s smile waned. “I know. But even though he tries, your mate hasn’t fully embraced being the Golden Omega yet. How could he? He doesn’t feel comfortable here.” The implied ‘you made sure of that’ went unsaid. “He has embraced his duties towards our people but not to you. He keeps fighting you and as long as he doesn’t accept that his body and soul belong to you now, he will never be strong enough to save us.”

Marco looked away to hide the pain his eyes. “He doesn’t love me. And he never will, not after all the things I did to him. I won’t ask that of him.” A memory rose, when Marco had used his Alpha voice to force Robert’s feelings for him into love. It made him burn with utter shame.

“Do you want us to check up on him?” Roman asked gently.

Marco shook his head. “No, I will do that myself.”

Part of him wanted to wait until morning, most warriors were still sleeping after all, but his concern for Robert won. To their credit neither Sebastian nor Nuri uttered a single word of protest when Marco woke them up rather hurriedly. Marco hoped that bringing their Omega healer along would be a sign of peace when they entered the White territory. Though the Alpha in Marco was clawing wildly at the thought of letting one of their last two Omegas into enemy territory.

They had soon made their way up the narrow path towards the meadows behind which the border was dividing their territories.

Within minutes Marco managed to note another Alpha’s scent and he picked up the pace, keeping his body firmly between Nuri and the threat. The scent became stronger, then a man came into view. Marco relaxed slightly when it was Gerard. He was followed by two other Alphas which Marco recognized from the gatherings, Toni and Lucas.

All three looked surprised when they saw Marco. Toni narrowed his eyes. “Why are you intruding our territory? You are not welcome here, Golden Alpha.”

Marco growled warningly but didn’t rise to the bait, his eyes settling on Gerard. “I’m here because of my mate. I would like to speak with you alone.”

Gerard paled and Marco refused to wonder why.

It had been a dream, just a dream.

The White General nodded his head to his two companions. “Finish the patrol. Tell Sergio I stayed behind to collect herbs for Leo to use on Arturo.”

Toni was about to protest but the younger Lucas grabbed him by his arms and steered him away from the scene. Once they were out of sight Gerard relaxed as well and in an uncharacteristic move dropped his gaze to Marco’s chest level. He looked ashamed. “So you know then?”

Marco froze. “What do I know?”

Gerard hesitated. “I thought Robert might have found a way to tell you. Sergio used his Alpha voice and forbad him to tell you of our secrets.”

Shocked gasps came from Sebastian and Nuri. Using the Alpha voice on another tribe member was already bad enough but on the mate of a chief? That was practically a war declaration. Marco trembled with the need to strangle someone, preferably Sergio. But it couldn’t be true, it was completely impossible to resist the Alpha voice. “Stop lying! He didn’t show up to the scheduled meeting two days ago. That’s why I am here actually.”

Somehow Gerard managed to go even paler, his eyes snapping up with a fearful expression. “He… He should be with you. There was a fight about Cristiano and Robert tried to protect him. Sergio told us he lost patience with him and ordered him to go home and not utter a single word about what had happened.”

Marco was sure his eyes must be visibly red with fury. “The White Alpha isn’t worthy of even speaking to my mate!” Gerard didn’t argue. “But if he really used the Alpha voice, you must have misheard him. Robert isn’t with me.”

Gerard frowned. “But where else could he be? Sergio was very clear with his order that Robert should return to the Golden Tribe. No room for interpretations there.”

Marco snarled, his mind racing with panic again. If Robert hadn’t come back, something must have happened to him on the way, there was simply no other explanation. “Sebastian, go back to the tribe. Arrange search parties for Robert, I want every Alpha and Beta searching our territory for him.” His second-in-command left immediately with Nuri in tow.

When Marco turned back to Gerard, a determent look settled on the other Alpha’s face. “I will search our territory as well, in case he hasn’t even made it to yours. Lucas and Arturo can help me, they befriended Robert and will not tell anyone else.”

Marco nodded. At the moment he couldn’t care whether the two Alphas were trustworthy or not, all he cared about was getting Robert home. “But why would you against your own chief and help me?”

Gerard swallowed. “I swore an oath to protect your mate and I intend to keep it. Sergio has crossed a line. He may be my chief and close friend but that doesn’t mean I have to approve of everything he does.”  
Against his will Marco had to smile. “You are a good man, Gerard. When the war starts, I will not forget your loyalty to my husband.”

But to his surprise Gerard shook his head. “It is not my life I ask you to spare. It is Leo’s. I need him to be safe, no matter what happens to me.”

Marco was taken aback by the strong love evident in the Alpha’s voice. “I don’t kill or torture Omegas. You don’t need to fear me.”

Gerard shook his head. “I’m more afraid of Sergio to be honest. If he loses the war even though at the moment it is a major ‘if’, he will not take kindly to it. He might rather kill our treasured Omegas than allowing his enemies to take them.”

Marco growled at the mere thought. No sane Alpha would ever kill an Omega just for his own pride. He inclined his head respectfully. “You have my word that I will not let any harm come to Lionel. I will get him out before Sergio manages to lay a hand on him.”

Gerard looked relieved. “Thank you, Golden Alpha. I guess we should start the search parties, shouldn’t we?”

But before Marco could reply Sebastian and Nuri reappeared beside them. Marco frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Behind his friends two other warriors appeared, Gigi and a Beta that Marco recognized as Philipp. It was the latter who spoke. “Kuba has a message for you. It’s about your mate.”

***

Cristiano was still sitting on the blanket on the floor when Luca came back.

The Alpha tried not to let his concern show, knowing he needed to be the strong one here. Miroslav and Kuba had given him the details of what happened to Cristiano and the Omega’s behaviour was understandable.

Upon entering his cottage at nightfall Luca had made the mistake of suggesting that Cristiano should get in bed at this late hour. The latter had had a mental breakdown that clawed at Luca’s heart even though he barely knew the man. In the end Cristiano had settled warily on the nest of blankets that Luca had prepared for him, his body still alert when Luca fell into an uneasy sleep.

To make up for his behaviour Luca had gotten up early, moving silently to not wake the frightened Omega. He had gone hunting, bringing back a snipe just when the first patrol set off. He was glad for the prey, hunting had become difficult over time. It had been months since it had rained and the moor was even more dependent on water than any other habitats. A lot of animals had walked north where it was colder and hopefully more humid. Usually setting foot off the hidden paths meant sinking into the muddy ground but nowadays the earth was so dry that there was no danger walking around. Miroslav and Kuba spent a good time every day praying to the Gods for mercy.

As he walked back into the village, he saw Kuba giving him a soft smile, presumably approving of his way to get into Cristiano’s good graces, then Luca entered his cottage. Cristiano was awake, looking panicked for a moment before the tiniest spark of relief entered his eyes.

His voice wavered. “You were gone when I woke up.” It sounded like an accusation.

Luca dropped the snipe from his shoulder in a peace offering. “I figured you would be more relaxed if you woke up alone. And I wanted to make up for yesterday.”

Cristiano looked down at the bird, then back up to Luca’s chest level, still afraid to meet an Alpha’s eyes. “Oh. I thought you had abandoned me.”

The word sliced Luca’s heart like a knife. “I would never do that. You are my Ome-” He broke off, afraid his way of thinking would upset Cristiano again. “You are my charge for the time being. It is my duty to look out for you.”

Cristiano frowned as though the words didn’t make sense at all, but after a moment he pointed to the snipe. “Can I make the meal for you, Alpha?”

Luca smiled. “For us you mean.”

The frown deepened. “The snipe is barely enough to sate a grown Alpha like you. There won’t be anything left for me by the time you are finished.”

Now it was Luca’s turn to frown. “I thought we would eat together. Or do you want to eat alone?”

“Alphas always eat before Omegas get their turn,” Cristiano replied slowly as though he thought Luca had gone mad. “That is the natural order.”

Luca had thought his hatred for Sergio couldn’t get any worse but he was wrong, his voice dripping with fury. “No! Eating together strengthens the bonds between pack members!”

Cristiano started trembling, his gaze dropping to the ground as he tried to appear smaller. Luca could have slapped himself, of course the Omega would think the anger was directed at him. He reached out to touch Cristiano’s shoulder but thought better of it. “I’m not angry with you, not at all. I just don’t understand how Sergio could treat his own pack members like that.”

Cristiano dared to look up and Luca felt pride rising in his heart. Until he heard the next words. “Omegas are weak, that is why.”

Luca took a few deep breaths to calm his anger before responding as gently as he could. “If he thinks that, he is a fool. You are the most skilled warrior of your whole tribe and the things you endured would have broken anyone else.”  
Cristiano’s eyes welled up with tears. “Look at me, I _am_ broken!”

Luca smiled. “All I see is an Omega who is still standing after suffering the greatest hit anyone could deal him. And trust me, a lot of Alphas and Betas here would gladly call you theirs.” He watched Cristiano’s face before adding, “Including me.”

The Omega stared at him with wide eyes and Luca wondered if he had gone too far again. Then Cristiano blushed and he looked happier than Luca had ever seen him. “Stop flattering me and make yourself useful, I need water and herbs to cook that bony bird.” He bit his lip, fear back in his eyes as though he expected a punishment for his bold words.

But Luca’s smile only widened at this short moment of the real Cristiano coming through. “As you wish, my beautiful Omega.”

He laughed at Cristiano’s stunned face when he made his exit.

On the way down to the river Luca couldn’t help wondering what it was about Cristiano that made him so happy. He had been alone for almost a decade now and never shown any interest in another Omega, though most of them had given it their all to impress him. And now there was an Omega who didn’t try to flirt with him even in the slightest and Luca couldn’t stop thinking about him.

He crouched down to fill the bucket with water when he noticed a familiar scent just before another Alpha broke through the woods. Mario always had a challenging look on his face but right now it was evident. “What has our greatest warrior in such a good mood? Surely not the attractive Omega in his care.”

Luca was too used to Mario’s taunts to rise to the challenge. A long time ago, they had fought for the rank of Guardian alongside Philipp and Gigi with Luca winning as he was the more cunning one in the battle. But after the tragedy had shaken Luca to the point that he almost became a loner, Mario had taken over the position. Even though Luca had improved socially, he was still not back to his old self and had no interest in contesting Mario. The younger Alpha still hadn’t got the message and was hostile towards Luca every time they met.

“What do you want, Mario?”

“Nothing,” Mario retorted with a cruel grin. “I’m just wondering if your feelings for that Omega are as pure as Kuba thinks they are.”

Luca narrowed his eyes. “And why would you care? Jealous?”

Mario let out a furious growl and Luca knew he had hit a soft spot. Mario was still unmated even after his countless attempts to woo their Omegas. Mario was a strong warrior but his hot-headed personality was difficult for Omegas to adjust to. “You had your chance of a happy ever-after and you blew it. You couldn’t protect your own Omega and know you should protect a rape victim?”

Luca had surged upwards before he could think, charging for the other Alpha with an inhuman cry. Mario was prepared for it though and dodged him, trying to land a hit on his own that Luca blocked with his hand. He manged to punch Mario’s guts before they were torn apart by Lukas.

The Beta pushed them back, looking at them warningly. “Stop it, both of you! I don’t know what problem you two have now but you can settle it on the training ground.”

Mario sneered. “No, we are done here.” He turned back to disappear into the woods. Luca tried to shake the red veil of fury off but Mario’s taunts had cut deep.

Lukas gripped his shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Luca shook his head. “Some wounds never heal, not even with time.”

He freed himself, took the bucket and walked back towards the village, passing Bastian on his way. The Omega gave him a sympathetic smile and Luca’s eyes were caught by his and Lukas’ son in his arms. Louis looked up at him with big blue eyes and Luca had to look away for fear of breaking down here and now.

He briefly stopped by Arkadiusz, the youngest of their four Omegas – five if you counted Cristiano – who had a habit of collecting herbs and didn’t mind giving some of them away.

Then he returned to Cristiano who had almost finished quilling the snipe. The Omega gave him a concerned look. “You took a long time, I was afraid a giant fish had eaten you.”

Luca handed him the herbs. “No, I just ran into Mario and he said some things he shouldn’t have. We got into a fight.”

Probably seeing the still lingering hurt in his eyes, Cristiano offered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Luca shook his head. “Maybe later.”

***

Philipp and Gigi had tried to explain the situation but as soon as they had said ‘your mate’ with grief-stricken faces, Marco’s brain had shut off, instinct taking over as he followed the Alpha and the Beta into the direction of the Black Tribe’s territory.

Fear was clawing at his heart and the two hour way seemed to take an eternity. The adrenaline had his instincts on overdrive and the scents and noises in the forest threatened to crush him. Once he could have sworn that he had stumbled upon a faint trace of Robert but Philipp urged him to follow them.

When the forest made way for the moor, Marco kept close to the two warriors who knew its twist and turns so confidently, following the path that Marco was sure they could find their way even with closed eyes. Marco was so focused on not slipping that he was startled when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He raised his head to lock eyes with a dark wolf. He froze, noticing that neither Philipp nor Gigi had seen the animal and walked on, away from Marco and the wolf.

The male wolf didn’t move, just looked at Marco quietly. His fur was black, maybe a dark brown but his eyeballs were a vibrant red. Marco was mesmerized, unable to speak or move as the wolf took a few steps closer, his paws gliding elegantly over the moor as though he was a ghost. The wolf tilted his head back and let out a howl that sounded chillingly human before turning back and running away. Just before it reached the edge of the moor, it vanished into nothing.

Marco stared after the wolf, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. Suddenly Gigi’s voice came from afar. “Come on, Marco. We don’t have all day.”

Marco obeyed on shaky legs, stumbling towards them. Philipp eyed him carefully. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Marco swallowed hard. “I saw a black wolf with red eyes. When he walked towards me, his paws didn’t seem to touch the ground. He howled and then he just vanished into thin air.”

Gigi looked disbelieving. “There are no wolves here. They can’t hunt in the moor, they prefer the forests.”

But Philipp looked thoughtful. “Miro learned a lot about the way of the Gods. They gave you a sign, Golden Alpha.”

“What sign?” Marco asked with growing fear.

“Wolves symbolize love and relationship. It howled and then ran away, that means there will be a shift in your relationship with Robert. Something will soon change drastically between the two of you.”

Marco stared at the Beta. “Could it mean that Robert... my mate will die?”

Philipp nodded. “That is possible.”

Bile rose in the back of his throat at the mere thought. He had almost lost Robert before and the fear had been tearing him apart. He couldn’t imagine how he was supposed to survive if Robert actually died.

“Come,” Philipp said gently, steering Marco back into the right direction. It took half an hour for them to reach the village, Mario and Per who were guarding the gates, letting them through without a single word.

It had been many years since Marco had last been here and he felt out of place here, knowing that he was alone without his warriors to guard him. Every person he passed stared after him and Marco was glad when they finally reached the oldest cottage.

Inside Kuba was sitting in a chair, looking deeply troubled. He stood up to greet Marco, eyes hard. “I’m so glad that you are here.”

It felt rude but Marco didn’t have the patience for pleasantries. “Where is my mate?”

Kuba led him towards a cottage on the outer edge of the village. Marco froze when they passed Luca and he saw a familiar face that didn’t belong here. “What is Cristiano doing here?”

He had barely finished when Cristiano’s scent hit his nose and though its essence was familiar to him, the sweetness took him off guard. Protectiveness surged up in him on instinct. “He is an Omega?! What the hell is going on here?”

“I will explain it later but only if you explain some things in return,” Kuba promised ominously when they entered the cottage and Miroslav came to greet them, bowing low before Marco even though there was a dark expression on his face

“Finally, Golden Alpha.” He pointed towards the cot by the fireplace. “Your mate is alive but he is slipping.”

Miroslav said something else but Marco didn’t listen, making his way to the cot. He almost choked at the smell of looming death coming from Robert but sighed in relief when he saw the low rise and fall of his chest. Robert was pale and he seemed to have lost a lot of weight but at least he was alive.

Carefully Marco gripped his hand as he settled down on one of the chairs. “What happened to him?”

Kuba approached warily. “We don’t really know. He came into our village four days ago and though he was physically alright, something was off. He was shaking as though he was in excruciating pain, begging me to come with him. I didn’t get much out of him except for Cristiano’s name.”

Marco frowned. “How does Cristiano fit into the whole puzzle?”

Kuba’s expression darkened even further. “He wooed Sergio. Turns out that Cristiano was an Omega all along and masked his scent. I had a strong suspicion that he was an Omega and encouraged him to tell Sergio the truth. It seems when Sergio found out, he didn’t take kindly to it and raped him.”

Marco paled. “Oh God.” He tried to shove away the memories of the times he raped Robert, the shame and guilt rising back up to swallow him whole. If Kuba found out what he had done, he would lose Robert forever. And he knew he didn’t deserve any better.

Kuba looked back at the Alpha lying on the cot. “Robert came to us, apparently mad with pain but from what we couldn’t tell. We followed him up the mountain, away from the tribe territories. Sergio had tied Cristiano to a rock and left him to die. We came just in time to save him from a bunch of wolves. Right after that Robert collapsed on the spot and he hasn’t woken since.”

Marco buried his face in Robert’s hand, soaking up his scent, reminding himself that his mate was still alive. Barely. “What can we do?”

Kuba hesitated. “Miro has no idea what is wrong with him. If we don’t find out what happened, there is nothing we can do.”

Marco forced himself to keep quiet even though his emotions threatened to take over. “There has to be something. Anything.”

Kuba stepped closer, an odd expression on his face. “I need to tell you something. Robert was slipping away even faster. I did the only thing I could think of to keep him alive. I fed him my blood.”

Somewhere in Marco’s heart, jealousy and possessiveness tried to rise to the surface but it was overshadowed by his grief and sorrow. Kuba had done it to keep his mate alive, not to take him away. “Thank you, Kuba, I appreciate it.”

Kuba nodded in acknowledgement. “Maybe your blood can pull him back. He is your mate after all.” But his eyes said something else.

A bitter tear trickled down Marco’s cheek. “He doesn’t love me and he never will. I hurt him, Kuba, I hurt him to the point that our bond threatened to break. He won’t come back, not for me.” He tried to make the Black Alpha understand even though he couldn’t admit the extent of his crimes.

Kuba took a while to digest this though he didn’t look surprised. “But it isn’t broken, is it? Even in your darkest moments, Robert refused to reject you. He could have broken the bond, maybe even without dying. But he chose not to.”

Marco didn’t respond. He knew this wasn’t true. Robert was only alive because he had turned to Thomas. And the beautiful Omega had soothed Robert’s hurt again and again. In the weeks since Marco had last taken Robert against his will, Robert had left three times when he had thought Marco was asleep.

Thomas was the only reason why Marco still had his mate. It was a bizarre thought.

“Sergio needs to pay for this!” He announced darkly. “I will kill him with my bare hands!”

“Yes, he will pay,” Kuba agreed warily. “But not yet. Even with the Red and the Black Tribe aiding you, victory is not guaranteed.”

Marco hissed. “It is not victory that I seek but revenge for my mate!”

“I know that instincts are clouding your judgement right now but try to think. A lot of people would die while you are avenging your mate.”

Marco tightened his grip on Robert’s hands and tried to force down the urge for blood. Kuba was right, he couldn’t let innocents die for his own agenda. “Fine. Not now. But I will have my revenge and no one will stop me.”

Kuba grinned grimly. “I wouldn’t think of it. Robert is my friend too, I want Sergio to face justice.”

With a respectful nod Kuba left them alone. Marco stared at Robert’s ashen face, wondering what Sergio could have done to render his mate half-dead. For a horrible moment it struck Marco that maybe Sergio had done the same he had done to Cristiano. But there was only a faint trace of Sergio’s scent on the body, a shallow one caused by their closeness of the days spent together. Besides, if Sergio had truly raped Robert, their bond would have torn entirely. Only the strongest of mating bonds could survive such a cruel deed and even then only barely.

“Robert…” Marco started quietly. “I don’t know if you can hear me. But I need you to wake up. We, the tribe, need you. No, forget that – I need you.” His voice was hoarse with emotion but Robert didn’t move. “I know that you hate me but you are all I have. You can’t go to a place where I can’t follow you. Please.”

Still no response, not that he had seriously expected one.

Carefully he lifted his mate’s limp body up and sat down on the cot before pulling Robert’s head onto his lap. Maybe Kuba was right. No matter his feelings, Robert was a member of the Golden Tribe now…

He raised his wrist to his mouth, biting down on the inside as hard as he could. Pain shot through him as bright red blood started trickling down the skin. He brought the wound to Robert’s mouth, pressing it so tightly against those lips that they parted. For a moment there was no reaction but then Robert’s head jerked and he started gulping.

Marco held his breath in anticipation, his heart beating wild with hope. But nothing happened, Robert didn’t wake. Marco growled loud in frustration, his hope crashing hard as the darkness of despair crept in.

Robert would die. And there was nothing he could do about it.

The tears fell from his eyes without Marco being aware of it, his vision blurring. He could feel their weak bond quavering with his emotions. In the blink of an eye he dropped his head towards his mate, his teeth digging violently into the mating bite, renewing it with a vengeance he had never felt before.

Robert was so far away that he didn’t even flinch and Marco sucked, soothing the wound his tongue, hoping that renewing the bond could pull Robert back from the edge. Robert’s expression changed into a deep frown, but from the bond or the pain Marco couldn’t tell. Nothing else happened and with a broken cry Marco buried his face against his mate’s neck and surrendered to the tears.

***

It had been a while since Kuba had last wandered the moor alone. Usually he was accompanied by at least one of his guards. But today Kuba needed some time to think rather than hunt. In a matter of days his whole world had been turned upside down. He had been determined to stay out of the upcoming war, his priority to keep his tribe safe. But now he was granting asylum to Cristiano and Robert.

There was no way Kuba would have ever refused to help them as it was the right thing to do. Cristiano was an innocent victim of Sergio’s tyranny and Robert was… well, Robert was probably the closest friend he had among the other tribes. By taking these two in, he had already taken a stance against Sergio.

Kuba didn’t regret his decision – never – but he felt like his world was crumbling down around him. Unless a miracle happened Robert would be dead in two or three days and if he did, Marco would never be the same.

Marco might be too blind to see it yet but Kuba was sure there were feelings between these two. They were no longer enemies and though they were not lovers yet, they had already started to fall. If Robert died, Marco would die inside too. And the Golden Tribe would be without a capable leader, vulnerable for Sergio’s attack.

Failing to shake these worrying thoughts from his mind Kuba tightened his grip on the strong herbs in his hand and made his way to the island deepest in the moor. The shrine there was covered in moss and always wet from the fog. Usually their tribe prayed to the goddess in their own homes but if it was a personal issue one was welcome to come here.

Kuba took the few steps up the stone statue depicting the goddess with a long fur coat, a helmet with small antlers and a huge scythe in her hand.

Slowly he began to light the large bowl filled with oil and then went to one knee, lowering his head to her feet. “Hela, I come here in a time of need. A war is coming and soon many lives will be entrusted to your hands. I beg of you to spare a man who has endured too much already. The gods tested him hard and he still made it, so please don’t claim his life for yourself as well.”

He raised his head to look her in the eye, then he shoved the herbs into his mouth and swallowed, letting them take him to the state where he was receptive enough to the goddess’ visions.

_He woke standing in a stream of water. Behind him was a waterfall so large that is disappeared into the clouds. Thick fog was making it impossible to see beyond the water and Kuba walked through the knee-deep water with unsure steps. After a while he saw a hooded woman standing motionlessly in the water. Kuba came closer and bowed down two feet away from her._

_“My Goddess,” he whispered reverently._

_She turned towards him but her eyes were still obscured by the shadows. “Rise, my loyal servant.”_

_He obeyed, keeping his gaze down while she was speaking._

_“You wish to save one of your enemies?”_

_Kuba bit his lip. “Robert is not my enemy, he is my friend and I know he would do the same for me.”_

_He was surprised to hear her laugh. “Such a curious fate that ties you together. Two leaders, sworn enemies by blood that would die for each other and yet choose the wrong path. History seems to repeat itself.”_

_Kuba frowned. “I don’t understand.”_

_“Your bodies are mortal but your souls are eternal. Only a pure soul can enter Valhalla and sometimes when there is still unfinished business I decide to send it back and be reborn to finish, you know that.”_

_As she looked at Kuba with a mysterious smile, he inquired. “You mean Robert and I have unfinished business from a previous life?”_

_She grinned. “I wouldn’t be a goddess if I gave you an answer to that, would I?”_

_“Please just this once,” Kuba pleaded. “We were friends then?”  
She nodded. “Emphasis on ‘were’. You were from different tribes, just like you are now. You were close, very close but when the war between your tribes started and you chose to turn against him.”_

_Kuba paled. “Did I kill him?”_

_“No,” she answered and he was about to sigh in relief when her next words made his heart leap into his throat. “You killed his mate.”_

_He stared at her hoping he had understood her wrong. “You mean… But… was Marco his mate, I mean is it the same soul?”_

_Her eyes hardened. “Robert’s true mate is Thomas, it has always been. Marco tried messing with the will of the gods and now he is paying the price for it. Now he will lose the only person he has ever loved.”_

_Kuba shook his head vehemently. “There has got to be a way to save him. Please, I will do anything.”_

_Hela regarded him with amusement. “Look at you, eager to risk your life for this man you call friend. But you don’t have to give me anything. I already came here with the intention to tell you how to cure the broken soul.”_

_Kuba felt as though the relief was drowning him. “Thank you so much, Hela.”_

_She smirked. “The question is if you are able to solve my riddle.”_

_“A riddle?” Kuba repeated with growing anxiety. _

_She smiled. “It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.” She raised her voice dramatically. “As the broken one fades under the spell of the dark one, only the rise of united sundown can save him from death’s grasp.”_

_Kuba stared at her oddly, waiting for her to explain or give him a hint but with one last smile she vanished._

_“No, wait! I...”_

Kuba awoke with a loud gasp.

He lay sprawled on the steps of the shrine, trying to take in what had happened. Hela was not a goddess that talked commonly to mortals, no matter how hard they tried. Kuba had only seen her once before he had become the leader of the Black Tribe. He had not really expected her to heed to his call now.

But what did her words mean?

Carefully Kuba climbed to his feet and quenched the flames before masking his way back to the village.

‘The broken one’ – that was definitely Robert.

‘Spell of the dark one’ – that could apply to two people actually. Sergio was the one who had betrayed one of his own Omegas and somehow Robert was part of it all but there was also Marco who had taken Robert away from his true mate and – according to Miroslav – hurt him deeply. Kuba had seen the scars littering Robert’s back the moment his healer had undressed him but he had hoped that they were older, perhaps the aftermath of a fight when he had still been the Red Alpha. It was foolish, Kuba had seen Robert naked during the marriage ceremony after all but he had refused to believe that Marco was capable of doing something as atrocious.

But not only had Miroslav confirmed that the scars were only two or three months old, he had even more devastating news. The smaller scars on the inner sides of Robert’s wrists were not ordinary training wounds like Kuba had thought. ‘Self-harm’ the healer had called it. The word was much too innocuous for what it implied.

Robert had tried to kill himself. And knowing him for such a long time, Kuba was sure it was not just the fact that he was married to the man he had once considered his greatest rival. Kuba wasn’t sure he wanted to know the real reasons. He wasn’t sure he would be capable of accepting it.

On the other hand Marco was not as cold-hearted about it as he had imagined. He seemed to regret his actions and judging by his behaviour he had started to develop possessiveness for his mate. So maybe the two had overcome their obstacles and started moving into the right direction.

No matter the evidence Kuba refused to believe that Marco was to blame for Robert’s state. That left Sergio who was responsible for what had happened to Cristiano. How Robert had found the Omega was a mystery to Kuba but all that counted was that he had. The gods wouldn’t let him die for his bravery, Kuba firmly believed that. Omegas were the most valuable of them all and Robert had saved one of them.

He would live. If Kuba figured out that damn riddle. With a sigh he spoke aloud, “Okay, so ‘the broken one’ is Robert and ‘the dark one’ Sergio.  
‘_As the broken one fades under the spell of the dark one, only the rise of united sundown can save him from death’s grasp.’”_

That left united sundown which was easy enough to figure out. Hela was a goddess of the night, so her power began with the last ray of sunlight.

Hela would save Robert when night set in.

With a sigh of relief Kuba sped up, eager to tell his tribe the good news.

***

The day had been much more pleasant than Cristiano had imagined. He was still afraid of getting near Alphas and that included Luca but the older one exuded an aura of deep, deep sadness. And somehow Cristiano found it comforting, if that made any sense. All his instincts were screaming at him to comfort the Alpha but at the same time he was afraid that Luca would turn on him like Sergio had.

Sergio had been the love of his life and he had been generous and sensitive, at least to Cristiano. And then…

“Don’t do that,” Luca told him in his ever-gently voice that rasped over Cristiano’s skin, making him shiver with an emotion he could not quite name.

He frowned. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You were thinking about what Sergio did to you,” Luca clarified. “The wound is too raw, give yourself a bit time before going back to it.”

Cristiano obeyed, trying to think of anything to change the topic. His eyes landed on Luca’s throat and for the first time he was focused enough to spot something curious. “What is that scar on your neck? It looks like a…”

“Mating bite,” Luca spoke for him, his eyes clouding over. The sadness rolling off him was so strong now that it threatened to suffocate Cristiano and his brain was reduced to a panicked scream of ‘_TouchAlphaComfortAlphaComfortMate’._

Cristiano jerked at the last term, willing his stupid brain to shut up. Luca had just admitted he was mated and damn, this was just a response to his fear.

But then Luca added, “My mate was a wonderful human being but he died a long time ago.”

Cristiano wanted to rail back as he felt the weight of Luca’s sorrows adding to his own but he forced himself to stay. Luca had promised to help him, it was only fair to return the gesture. “What happened?”

Luca didn’t look at him but unconsciously his hand reached out, settling by Cristiano’s – not touching but close enough to feel the Omega’s body heat. “We were fighting a regular battle with the White Tribe or so it seemed. Claudio stayed in the village like all the other Omegas. Sergio was not the chief yet but a strong warrior. I was lured into a trap and a group of White warriors rounded us to attack from two sides. From the village Claudio could see them at the edge of the moor and he realized what was happening. He was running straight towards us but the warriors were faster. We stood no chance against their combined forces. An Alpha and a Beta of ours had already died when Sergio was about to strike me from behind. Claudio protected me by throwing himself between me and the sword.” Luca’s voice broke and tears glistened in his eyes. “He died along with our child.”  
Cristiano gasped when he understood. “Claudio was pregnant?”

Luca nodded and tried to turn away but Cristiano gripped his shoulder. “No, don’t hide from me, please. I understand your grief even if I never faced the kind of loss you had to.”

Luca stepped closer, eyes now intent on Cristiano. “You lost the man you loved and your entire family. They may not be dead but the pain is still a great one.”

Cristiano swallowed. “I can never go back, can I?”

Sympathy filled Luca’s eyes. “No, I’m afraid not.”

Of course Cristiano had known that already but to have it confirmed was too much. This time he was the one blinking away the tears. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Kuba will offer you to become part of our tribe,” Luca said. “Or if you don’t want to be here you can ask Mats or Marco. Speaking of which, Marco is currently here in the village.”

Cristiano frowned. “Why is he here? Because of Robert?”

Luca nodded. “Robert’s state is becoming worse by the hour. Maybe the presence of his mate will change things.”

Cristiano hoped the same but he wasn’t sure. Sergio had told them time and again that Robert was suffering greatly in his marriage and they needed to free him.

Everyone had believed him because he was their chief, his word was law. But after Sergio had lied so effortlessly after he… after _that_ had happened, Cristiano wasn’t so sure. It was certainly not a love marriage but maybe Robert and Marco had learnt to deal with each other.

Sergio…

Suddenly Cristiano surged upwards, looking over to the startled Luca. “Do Ku- I mean your chief and the Golden Alpha, do they know what Sergio did to Robert?”

Luca frowned. “No, that’s why they are so worried about Robert. As long as they don’t know what happened, they don’t know how to help him.”

Cristiano dropped his plate and made a run for the door, ignoring Luca’s worried calls. He frowned when he saw that Kuba’s cottage was not guarded. Apparently he was not here.

He looked around aimlessly when one of the guards spotted him – a tall man with brown and an always scowling face. “Are you searching for something?”

Cristiano tensed when he realized the man was an Alpha. His eyes drifted around, instinctively searching for the only two Alphas he trusted- Luca and Kuba – but they were obviously not here.

The man frowned when Cristiano didn’t answer before his voice softened with understanding. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m an Alpha and I can be a hot-headed asshole sometimes but I would never harm an Omega.”

Cristiano dared to look up at his chest-level. “You are unmated.”

The Alpha tilted his head. “That doesn’t mean I would force any Omega to bend over.”

Cristiano flinched hard at the choice of words, his body shaking with memories of Sergio pounding into him. He was hyperventilating and the Alpha crouched down with a concerned expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Cristiano couldn’t answer, his body not obeying at all. His mind was a mess of fast images that alternated wildly between Luca, Kuba, Gerard and all the time Sergio. He couldn’t feel, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see until Sergio’s shadow faded against a bright light and he could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lionel.

_It’s the things we do that define us, not the things done to us._

Suddenly Cristiano could breathe again, the world coming back into focus. The Alpha was still leaning above him, his hand gripping Cristiano’s arm gently. Right now he was too battered to feel fear especially when he saw up into the Alpha’s concerned face.

“You really scared me there. I thought you would die on me.” The man tugged at his arm. “Come on, let’s bring you back to Luca.”

Cristiano shook his head. “No, I need to speak to your chief as soon as possible. It’s about Robert, I might know a way to help him.”

The Alpha stilled before changing directions. “Kuba has gone to Hela’s shrine to pray for Robert’s life but he should be back soon. You can tell Marco, he’s still watching over Robert.”

Panic filled Cristiano but he was unable to move, letting the Alpha pull him towards Miroslav’s cottage. “No, I can’t be around another Alpha, especially not him!”

Even if Sergio’s claims were all lies, Marco had still forced Robert to marry him and there was the inevitable wedding night. Not to mention the heartbreak the Red Healer must be going through. Cristiano had seen them together at gatherings and though Robert had tried to keep their interactions professional, their love for each other had been easy to see. He had always felt like intruding on a private moment.

The thought of being so near to such a cruel Alpha made Cristiano’s heart beat wild in fear. The walk to the cottage was too long and too fast at the same time and Cristiano shivered when the Alpha let him go.

“Remember, you are doing this for Robert. If you have information that could help him and don’t tell Marco now, he will die.”

He was right of course. “What is your name?”

The Alpha smiled. “I’m Mario, one of the Black Guardians.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Cristiano asked. “You don’t even know me.”

Mario’s expression turned serious. “I know that you went through more pain than any man should ever endure. I’m not unnecessarily cruel to a victim. Besides, I needed to apologize to Luca.”

Cristiano didn’t understand. “How is helping me an apology to Luca?”

Mario grinned. “Luca likes you. You’re the first Omega he has ever let into his heart since…a long time.”

With that he just left.

***

Marco was blinking hard not to fall asleep from exhaustion. He was still sitting by his mate’s cot and had not dared to go away except one time to get some food into Robert’s body. To his dismay Robert had not accepted the food, apparently unable to swallow and coughing it back up again.

Marco had almost been in tears and though Miroslav had tried to coax at least him into eating, he couldn’t. How could he eat when his mate was dying?

The healer gave him a sympathetic look before whispering, “There is nothing you can do for him. Go take a walk, you have been sitting here for more than ten hours straight.”

Marco shook his head. “I can’t leave him. I need to see his eyes when he wakes up.”

Neither he nor Miroslav mentioned how tiny this scenario was now. Miroslav sighed. “If you want to ease his way into the afterlife, you should start now. He will last one more day, two at the most. Even your blood won’t be able to prolong it now.”

Marco gave a shaky nod to dismiss Miroslav, waiting until he was gone before clasping Robert’s far too cold hand tighter. He didn’t dare to touch any other part of his mate, fearing Robert would shatter into a million pieces.

He looked so vulnerable and yet he was still here, fighting against whatever was dragging him into darkness.

Marco pressed a kiss to Robert’s hand. “I can’t lose you, Robert. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I will do anything, just please, wake up!”

There was no response. Marco felt the sobs building up inside of him just as another Omega entered the cottage.

Cristiano looked terrified and the part of Marco that wanted to shake him and make him spit out what had happened to his mate vanished immediately. The Omega stepped closer with visible hesitation, clearing his throat. “How is he?”

Marco dropped his gaze to the hand grasped between his own. “He is getting worse. Miro thinks… he thinks Robert will not last another two days.”

He could see Cristiano swallow before he took a step closer and cleared his throat. “I might have an idea what exactly Sergio did to your mate. But it is going to sound ridiculous.”

Bright hope blossomed in Marco’s heart and for the first time since this morning he let go of Robert’s hand to approach the Omega standing next to him. “I will believe it, no matter what you say. I just need to know what’s wrong with Robert.”

Cristiano seemed frightened by their sudden proximity, his body shaking and Marco could have slapped himself. In his grief for Robert he had momentarily forgotten what Sergio had done to Cristiano. Rage surged through Marco, how could the White Alpha hurt one of his own Omegas this way, even worse one who had loved him so much?

He took several steps back and tried to tone down his emotions, waiting for Cristiano to make up his mind.

The Omega relaxed a bit and then elaborated. “Back in the village Robert tried to protect me from Sergio’s punishment. He was the only one not to believe Sergio’s words.” He broke off, tears filling his eyes and Marco was struck with the urge to touch and comfort him.

He balled his hands into fists and forced his voice to remain gentle. “What was it that Sergio said?”

“He told our tribe that I was the one who forced him into… a union without his consent. That I seduced and raped him and took away his virginity.”

Marco was actually speechless. Sergio had the audacity to hurt one of his Omegas and then let his tribe believe that he was the victim?

His body was shaking with fury and Cristiano ducked his head when he continued. “He exiled me from the tribe, at least that’s what he told the tribe. But in reality he brought me up the mountain and tied me there to die.” At his miserable expression Marco couldn’t help but come up to his side and reach out to gently stroke his back. Cristiano was so lost in his memories that he didn’t even object.

“Robert tried to protect me – again – but Sergio had already made up his mind. He used his Alpha voice on him, ordering him to return to you and keep quiet about what would happen to me.”

Cristiano looked relieved now that it was out but Marco was too confused by what Cristiano had told him. “Gerard said something along the lines as well. But both of you must be mistaken. It is impossible – not just unlikely but actually impossible – to resist the power of the Alpha voice. If what you are saying was the truth, Robert would have come to me instead of Kuba.”

Even while he said this, his thoughts were running ahead. _If _this was the truth then it would make sense why Robert had come to Kuba instead of his mate or even his real home. The Black Tribe was closest to the mountain chain and apparently Cristiano’s life had been in great danger, every minute longer could have been a minute too late.

Marco forced himself to stop and he shook his head. “I believe you that you think this is what happened. But believe me there is absolutely no way around the Alpha voice.” When he saw Cristiano ready to protest, Marco added with no small amount of self-hatred. “I know that better than anyone. I used it to make Robert love me and let me rape him. Robert was trying so hard to fight it but he failed.”

Cristiano frowned. “Well, maybe a part of him wanted you and already loved you back then.”

The assumption was so absurd that Marco took a moment to respond. “No, he never has and after what I did, he never will. He hates me more than he has ever hated anyone else in his life.”

“Maybe,” Cristiano said. “But no hate is deeper than the one caused by love. Or would you say he hates Sergio more than he does you?”

Marco looked down at his mate’s face, remembering the true hurt and betrayal in his eyes when he had made Robert love him. “No, I don’t think he hates Sergio more than me.”

He wanted to argue that there was no way this hatred had anything to with love but then he remembered that Cristiano had loved Sergio - a part of him probably still did – and had been hurt in a very similar manner. So while Marco still didn’t believe that Robert might harbour even the smallest spark of love for him, he could understand why Cristiano would think that.

“Do you hate Sergio because he broke your heart?” It might be an obvious question but Marco had the feeling it wasn’t that easy.

Cristiano confirmed that when he said, “No, right now I’m still wondering whether things would have turned out different if I had just been honest from the start. I don’t hate Sergio yet but I feel like I’m slowly getting there.”

Marco lowered his head. “A wise answer. But let me tell you, if you had accepted your Omega nature from the start, then you would not be the man you are now. Sergio would have forbidden you to become a warrior and he would have never fallen in love with someone whose gender he considers weak.”

Cristiano looked to the ground and nodded, his shoulders trembling. Marco raised his hand to grip his shoulder, forcing the Omega to look at him. “Hey, don’t think any other chief – no, any other tribe would believe that. You are one of the strongest warriors who ever lived. And Robert is an Omega now yet he was the one to overcome the Alpha voice and save you. Omegas aren’t weak for being the ones to submit but the strongest ones for rising above their limits.”

Cristiano’s eyes were still teary but he smiled at that. “That is a beautiful way to put it. So you believe me then?”

He looked down at Robert. Marco followed his gaze wondering if it was really possible that Robert had resisted the Alpha voice. It was unheard of but then again, Robert was a lot like that.

He had allowed Omegas to become warriors, courted his Omega instead of the other way around, married Marco – another Alpha and his rival – and now… Now he had apparently saved Cristiano at the risk of his own life. “Yes, I believe you.”

Cristiano sighed in relief before exiting the cottage, leaving the Golden couple alone.

Marco leaned over Robert, nuzzling his face into his mate’s neck right where the mark was. The bite was already healing, not just from two weeks of not being reopened by Marco but also from Robert’s grave state. His body was mentally curling inwards in preparation of death, trying to make their bond fade away and not hurt Marco as much as if it was severed suddenly.

“You will not die, Robert,” Marco promised for the umpteenth time. Despite the situation he smiled. “Of course you would rescue Cristiano and leave me to mourn you. Always the martyr. I have the right to be upset with you and I can’t do that if you never wake up again. So open your eyes and let me be all protective and possessive like a mate should be.”

He felt tears in his eyes again as Robert remained unresponsive and with desperation he closed his mouth over the mating bite to break the skin. Rich blood filled his mouth though it felt stale and colder than usual.

Their bond gave a not unpleasant jerk and Marco shivered with the reveal as it opened on Robert’s side, letting him revel in the assurance that Robert was far away but not dead yet.

Marco couldn’t pull away for several seconds while the sensations were washing over him like a tsunami, making him whimper. Suddenly he heard a groan coming from Robert and he jerked away to see if he was waking.

Robert’s face was tensed as though he was fighting to come back but his heartbeat stayed slow, his eyes closed.

He was closer to the surface though and an idea came to Marco. If his Alpha voice truly was the only one Robert couldn’t overcome because he harboured deep emotions for him – whether it was love or hate - then maybe Marco could order him to wake up. In theory it should actually work, the Alpha voice would make any man obey no matter if it should be possible or not.

“I promised myself to never hurt you like this again,” he whispered as his fingers tangled in Robert’s damp hair. “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath before his tone dropped. _“Wake up, Robert!”_

Anxiously he held his breath, his stomach curling in anticipation when Robert’s eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolling aimlessly behind them. He could feel Robert’s heartbeat rising as he drifted closer to the surface but then it was over.

His heart slowed again and Marco could feel him dropping even deeper than he had been before.

“No!” Marco cried out in desperation, his hands gripping Robert’s shoulders again as he surged forward and buried his teeth in the mating bite more violently than before. But even as he sucked, he could feel it was pointless.

Robert was so close to falling into the abyss that he didn’t seem to notice it.

Marco was entirely focused on Robert and he jumped at the voice coming from behind.

“I know how to help him.”

Marco turned around with an instinctive hiss, trying to put himself between the other Alpha and his mate.

Kuba growled back in warning. “Stop that! You are my guest here and you will show me the respect I deserve.”  
Marco quieted but still didn’t move away. “I’m sorry. But this is my mate.”

An odd expression appeared on Kuba’s face before he came closer. “I’m beginning to get that, yes. But it confuses me to be honest. Possessiveness I expected because you are an Alpha and he is by all means of the law yours. But I never expected you to be on the verge of a breakdown.”

Marco glared at him and repeated, “He is my mate.”

Kuba held his gaze. “Then explain to me what happened to his back. And his wrists.”

Marco paled, not at the realization that Kuba knew but at the memories rising in his mind. He staggered on his feet, in no state at the moment to be reminded that he had almost lost Robert before.

Kuba’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “So this was indeed your fault.” The usually so controlled Alpha hissed, his blue eyes turning red instantly.

The image of Robert unconscious in his own blood manifested in Marco’s mind just when Kuba jumped forward. The younger one gasped when he was pushed to the ground, the Black Alpha pinning him to the ground.

Before Marco could react, Kuba’s fist connected harshly with his jaw. “He was yours to protect! I knew your marriage wasn’t consensual but I never expected _this_!”

The words stung so deep that Marco couldn’t fight back, the pain not yet registering in his mind as he responded. “Yes, I forced him to marry me. I hurt him in _every way_ possible and don’t think there is anything you can say that will make me feel worse than I already do.”

Kuba bared his teeth but at least he wasn’t throwing another punch. “He sacrificed the love of his life for you and this is how you repaid him?! With your selfish wish for revenge you sentenced not only the greatest Red Alpha there has ever been but also an innocent Omega to a life of misery! Are you happy now?”

Marco shook his head, not even trying to hide his tears from the other chief. “Do with me what you want, punish me, kill me! Just help my mate, please!”

Kuba didn’t move for a moment, then without warning he sliced his fingernails harshly over Marco’s mating bite, like a cat striking another animal with its paw.

Marco flinched at the deep pain emanating from his bond, barely registering that Kuba had climbed off. He stayed down, his fingers tentatively touching the wound.

Kuba had declared Marco unworthy of his bond with Robert.

Only a chief could do that and since neither Marco nor Robert were part of the Black Tribe, it wasn’t really in his power to do that but the warning stood tall for Marco to register even without Kuba spelling it out for him.

“You hurt Robert ever again and I will tell the other tribes to help me tear your limbs apart. You will never touch him without his permission again, am I clear?”

Carefully Marco stood up, fingers still tracing Kuba’s mark. “I won’t, trust me. Not after I have fallen in love with him.”

Kuba’s glare softened into a frown, the red in his eyes dimming. “Well, this explains why you are here, genuinely broken by his state. I guess after what you did to him, you earned this unrequited love.”

Marco looked away, unable to argue. Kuba was right, no matter how he wished for Robert to let him in.

Kuba pulled him out of his melancholic thoughts. “The Goddess Hela came to me in a vision and told me how to save Robert.”  
Marco looked up sharply, the hope in his heart now unstoppable. The gods rarely appeared to humans but if they did, their word was law. “What did she say?”

“_As the broken one fades under the spell of the dark one, only the rise of united sundown can save him from death’s grasp.” _Kuba recited.

Marco stared at Kuba waiting for more. “That is it? We bring Robert out at sundown and he will be saved?”

Kuba nodded. “The ‘united sundown’ puzzles me though. What could that mean?”

Immediately an idea came to Marco. “Maybe, we have to bring him to the sea behind the White Tribe’s territory? When Sol’s light sinks and touches Njord’s realm, it becomes so strong that it sets the sea on fire.”

Kuba looked at him with wide eyes. “Only the gods can do the impossible and unite fire and water. But how are we going to get there? Sergio did this to Robert, he would never let us through. Besides, if we asked, then Sergio would not only know that Robert was able to resist his Alpha voice but also that Cristiano is alive. I want the Omega to be hidden here for as long as possible.”

Marco nodded, asking Sergio was out of the question. There was only one other way but… “I don’t think you are gonna like the alternative. Cristiano knows the lands and the patrols better than anyone. He could lead us to the sea without getting noticed.”

Like he had expected Kuba didn’t look pleased. But all he said was “I will ask him. Look for Miro and tell him that we need scented oil to cover our tracks.”

Marco thought he had misheard. “Our tracks? Does that mean you will come with us?”

Kuba gave him an incredulous look. “Of course I am. Not even you could carry him such a long way all on your own. Besides, who is going to protect Robert from threats while you are busy carrying him? Or do you want to put Cristiano in the situation where he has to decide between the two of you and his former friends?” He smiled. “Philipp will look after the tribe while I’m gone.”

With that he left the cottage in search of Cristiano.

***

“But why me?” Cristiano asked hysterically. He had thought he was safe here but now Kuba wanted to send him back into Sergio’s heartland.

At least Kuba’s eyes were filled with sympathy. “You are the only one who knows this land and can help us to avoid the patrols. Marco and I gave Robert our blood to prolong the process but once we have set out tomorrow, Robert will be dead by the following morning at the latest. I wouldn’t ask you if there was any other way.”

Cristiano went still. He was terrified of even getting near Sergio but on the other hand Robert had saved him. Now it was Cristiano’s turn to make up for it. “Alright, I will lead you. But we should go in the early morning hours, once the sun is up, there will be three patrols on their way.”

Kuba looked relieved. “Thank you, Cristiano.”

He left them alone then and Luca stood up instantly. He had stayed quiet during the discussion but now he was facing Cristiano, his eyes full of worry. “Are you sure, you want to do this? It has been little over a week since you got here and you have barely started healing yet.”

“This is the right thing to do,” Cristiano replied with more confidence than he felt. “I could never forgive myself if I let Robert die. I owe him my life.”

Luca looked unhappy even when he agreed. “I understand. It’s your turn to take a bath now, I will cook in the meantime. We have a straining day ahead of us.”

Cristiano frowned. “We?”

“Well, I’m coming with you,” Luca replied with a gentle grin. “Sergio won’t get his dirty hands on you again, I promise you that.”

“But with you, Kuba and Miro accompanying us, we would be six people. The more we are, the greater the chance at being caught.”

“Probably,” Luca agreed. “But as of now, Kuba is the only one able to fight for the rest of you. There would be no chance of escaping for just one of you. So I will come with you.” When he saw Cristiano ready to argue, he added, “You are a warrior too, I’m sure you understand. My greatest duty is to protect my chief and our Omegas.”

Cristiano sighed. “Of course I understand. But I’d rather know you safe here than out risking your life for us.”

Luca’s eyes clouded over and sadness rolled off him as he touched Cristiano’s jaw, his thumb tracing over the Omega’s lips. “I already lost Claudio. I can’t lose you too.”

Cristiano froze and somewhere in the back of his mind, alarm bells were ringing off. He should mind the possessiveness in the Alpha’s voice but at the same time, warmth wrapped around his heart. “You can’t compare me to your mate, Luca. You don’t even know me.”

Luca leaned forward, his eyes burning intensely red like Sergio’s had done when he had found out Cristiano’s secret. It was weird to compare the two.

While Sergio’s Alpha side had made him cower in fear, Luca’s was wrapping around him like a cocoon, warm and safe. Protected.

Luca’s voice was hoarse with emotion. “I know that you are willing to risk your life to save another man. I know that you make me feel more alive than I have been for the past ten years since my heart was ripped out of my chest.” He leaned closer when he added reverently, “And I know that you are still standing here where other men would have broken.”

The room seemed to have disappeared, the task too far away to grasp it. All Cristiano could feel was the Alpha in front of him, the heat of his body only inches away from Cristiano’s, the way his eyes radiated a possessiveness that wasn’t equal to possession.

_‘All of you are worth only one thing. To be fucked like the sluts you are, to be bred until you can’t even tell whose spawn you’re carrying.’_

Sergio’s words still sounded mocking now but they held no power over Cristiano any longer.

“You are so wrong, Sergio!” he said out loud before bridging the distance between him and Luca.

The Alpha was surprised by the kiss but quickly parted his lips to let him in. Though he responded eagerly, he let Cristiano set the pace and the Omega was grateful for it, wanting to enjoy this moment to the fullest rather than fearing that his memories would come back to haunt him.

Luca’s arms settled around him, pulling him closer as the Alpha grew bolder, pressing their fronts together. He was hard - of course he was - and Cristiano jerked back from the kiss.

But before the panic could truly rise, Luca was there to soothe him. “No, don’t be afraid. This is what you do to me, how you make me feel.”

He shifted his kiss to Cristiano’s jaw while the Alpha looked at the proof Luca’s desire. The Alpha hadn’t moved or tried to steer them towards the bed and Cristiano’s nerves settled.

“Can I touch you?” he asked carefully.

Luca shuddered at the words. “Gods, please.”

The Omega’s hand trailed down to pull at Luca’s pants, grateful that it was the only piece of clothing Luca had put on after his bath. His natural scent of bonfire and wood lulled Cristiano in, a scent that he associated now with warmth and protection. He put his lips over Luca’s collarbone, his tongue flicking out to get some of that taste and saviour it but the Alpha’s skin tasted just like clean skin. With a frustrated growl he bit harder, needing that taste but suddenly Luca’s hand was at his shoulder, gently pushing him an inch away.

“Not yet, love. It’s too soon for the both of us.”

Cristiano nodded, grateful that Luca had stopped him before he had done something they would both regret at this point. He returned to kiss Luca’s collarbone more gently this time, his lips trailing up to the side of the Alpha’s neck. The scent was stronger than before and Cristiano would like to bury his face there and never face the world again if it was possible. He nuzzled the skin there, careful to stay away from the faded scars of the mating bite. There was still a slightly sweet note there if one payed attention and Cristiano didn’t want to stain Luca’s broken bond with Claudio.

Luca was just holding him, one hand stroking up and down Cristiano’s back while the other was dropping lower and lower until he reached the cleft of the Omega’s ass.

Cristiano flinched but didn’t try to get away, needing to know that Luca’s touch would feel different from Sergio’s.

The Alpha’s fingers rubbed along the hole, making Cristiano dizzy with arousal as he felt slick dripping from his backside.

Luca turned his head slightly to whisper into his ear. “I won’t go deeper, I can’t. Your body is still hurt from the abuse you suffered. And right now, you aren’t ready to go this step.”

Cristiano was grateful even when he asked, “What If I am never ready?”

The hand at his back wandered up into his hair. “Then we will never go beyond what we are doing now. There are other ways for me to claim you.”

To emphasize his words Luca leaned down to close his mouth over the Omega’s throat and Cristiano whined, wanting the Alpha to mark him so badly.

But Luca only licked over the skin, his free hand still stimulating Cristiano’s tender hole.

After what Sergio had done to him, Cristiano had been afraid he could never feel arousal for another Alpha again but he was proven wrong in this very moment, his backside dripping with slick while his cock was hardening between their bodies. And yet…

“I can’t, Alpha. Not yet.”

Luca smiled. “I know. But maybe you want to watch me?”

Cristiano held his breath, nodding enthusiastically. He had never seen an Alpha pleasuring himself and he could barely believe Luca would allow him to witness something so intimate.

The Alpha stepped towards the bed, lying down on his back. Then he looked up and patted the space beside him. “You ought to sit down for that.”

Cristiano obeyed hesitantly, sitting down on the edge ready to flee any moment things were started to go wrong.

Luca seemed not to be self-conscious at all as he lay on the sheets in all his naked glory. His cock was jutting up thick and red, making it unable for Cristiano to take his eyes off it. In return he could feel the Alpha’s gaze on him. Luca’s hand took a hold of his cock and gently began to move up and down.

Cristiano had thought he could just be a silent watcher but a small moan escaped him, his own member tingling with growing arousal. He tried to shift and hide it but Luca’s softly whispered words stopped him. “It’s okay to feel good. Sex is supposed to make you feel good.”

Cristiano tore his eyes away from the erotic sight to look into Luca’s soft hazel eyes. “But this isn’t sex, I’m just watching you.”

“You’re getting aroused by it though,” Luca said. “Just like I’m getting aroused by you watching me.”

It stunned Cristiano into silence. This Alpha was getting aroused by him even though Cristiano wasn’t even touching him? And he was content just lying there and doing all the work himself?

Cristiano’s eyes returned to Luca’s hand gliding up and down his shaft faster now. The head was leaking precum and Cristiano could barely stand not to touch himself, sliding onto the bed beside the Alpha. Their faces were so close, Luca still watching him quietly without the barest hint of expectation.

Without conscious decision, Cristiano allowed himself to just feel and he reached down to replace Luca’s hand with his own. Luca’s manhood was not as thick as his own but longer, easier to get the perfect grip on.

The Alpha let out a heated groan, his body tensing as though the mere touch of Cristiano’s fingers had already brought him close to the edge. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine,” Cristiano replied before clarifying. “It’s all fine with _you_.”

Luca’s toes curled and Cristiano dared to flick his thumb over the head, pushing the Alpha to his climax. Luca cried out when his body curled, white seed spurting from the tip and staining his stomach and Cristiano’s hand.

The Omega stared at it for a moment, then tried to stand up and get a washcloth to clean them both. But Luca quickly raised an arm to grip his wrist. The grip was loose enough for Cristiano to free himself should he want to.

“Stay with me, please?”

Cristiano chuckled and lay back down again, letting Luca roll towards him and press his face into the unmarred neck.

His own erection was still throbbing but Luca was wise enough not to bring it up, just breathing against the Omega’s neck. Post-coital happiness was radiating off him and dulling the need to come as well, making Cristiano sigh contently into the Alpha’s hair.

He had meant to wait until Luca had fallen asleep before getting the washcloth but in the end he was the one to fall asleep first.

***

It was still dark when the six men departed. The Beta Philipp and the Omega Mario who had taken over the duties of chief and healer respectively, were watching after him with concern written all over their faces.

Cristiano was leading the party, feeling much more hopeful of this mission than he had last night, Luca trailing right behind him. Then came Marco who was cradling Robert wrapped in a blanket tightly to his chest with Miroslav beside them and Kuba as the last one.

“How long will it before we reach the sea?” Marco asked him immediately.

Kuba eyed Robert. “Usually it takes little more than two hours to reach the border. We have to cross the territory of the White tribe which usually takes five hours. But with your cargo, the breaks needed and the fact that we have to take hidden paths to avoid patrols, I estimate we will barely make it in time for sundown, maybe fourteen hours or more.”

Marco’s eyes hardened and he picked up his pace. “We will make it in time.”

Three hours passed before they finally reached the border and decided to take a quick break as long as they were still in their own territory. It was startling, Marco thought, that he was considering it ‘his’ territory for even just a few days. If someone had told him a week ago that he would be walking peacefully alongside the Black Alpha, his healer, one of his Guardians and a former White Omega, he wouldn’t have believed it.

Marco’s arms were already aching from Robert’s weight and begrudgingly he let the others convince him that it was better to take turns. Kuba offered to be next and Marco switched position with him, letting himself fall back to the end. He felt empty and helpless, watching as another Alpha carried his mate.

The ground was getting steeper now, the morning sun coming through the light broadleaf forest. Marco’s skin was sticky with the scented oil and his stomach was grumbling from hunger but since the Black Tribe had barely enough to feed their own, Marco had only packed very little food into his bag and didn’t want to waste it so soon.

Hunting was also out of the question, it would cost too much valuable time and would also draw Sergio’s attention to them.

When they heard the sound of a waterfall, Cristiano changed their direction towards it. “The second patrol will soon be here. We can hide behind the waterfall.”

The sound of the waterfall was deafening to Marco’s ears. The Golden Tribe’s territory only had a small one that could barely count as more than water trickling over a bunch of stones and it was an intimidating sight. Behind the waterfall was a small passage where they waited for the patrol to pass by.

Marco’s eyes drifted towards the back wall where a black hole was visible, just big enough for one man to climb in.

“Where does this tunnel lead to?”

Cristiano followed his gaze. “Our ancestors built it. It is said that one way leads to the heart of the fire mountain. The other way leads here and the last one to the outer edge of the Red Tribe. But no one has used it for at least a century. It’s completely dark in there and apparently rumoured to inhabit a pack of wolves. Twenty years ago a young warrior was stupid enough to go in there and he never came back.”

Well, there went that option.

He followed Cristiano back outside as they made their way up to the rocks. Instantly they froze when they came face to face with the patrol. The blond man was a Beta that Marco didn’t recognize, the two Alphas were Lucas and Gerard.

The latter stared at the unusual group, eyes lingering on their leader. “Cris?”

The Omega tensed but then Gerard stepped forward to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. “How can you be here? I thought I would never see you again.”

But before Cristiano was able to respond, he seemed to take note of the snarling coming from Luca.

“What is your…?” Gerard broke off, burying his nose against the Omega’s throat to scent him before baring his teeth at Luca. “You have lain with him!”

“Because he is mine and I am yours,” Luca retorted, both Alphas at the verge of lunging themselves at the other.

“Stop it!” Cristiano ordered, pulling at Gerard’s arm to get his attention. “He didn’t force me, in fact he was more patient with me than I ever imagined. I wanted this.”

Gerard still looked angry but he stepped down to look at the others. He paled when he finally saw Robert cradled in Kuba’s arms. “What happened to him? Is this why you are here, to take him home?”

Marco shook His head. “Not exactly. Somehow he managed to overcome the Alpha voice and save Cristiano. Then he collapsed and won’t wake up again.”

Gerard frowned, as doubtful as they had all been to believe this but dismissing it for the greater good. “What can I do to help?”

The Beta stepped forward, looking scandalized by his general’s words. “They intruded on our territory. We need to take them prisoner and tell Sergio!”

Gerard chuckled. “And how do you want to achieve that, Bernd? Even with the Golden Omega down they have us outnumbered. Besides, I swore an oath to protect Robert.”

Bernd’s eyes widened. “Why would you swear loyalty to an enemy?”

“I didn’t swear loyalty, I swore to protect him,” Gerard replied warningly. “And in that moment Robert wasn’t my enemy. He was the only one who could save my mate from possible death.”

That shut Bernd up though he still looked upset. The Black warriors and Miroslav looked confused by the exchange as they didn’t know about the strange disease yet. Marco on the other hand still remembered how desperate Gerard had been. “And how is Leo now? Are he and Iker alright?”

Gerard nodded. “Physically they are well. Iker was stripped of his position as healer, Sergio’s punishment for helping Cristiano to hide his identity. He is kind of lost now but he will get better.” Gerard smiled. “Leo is fine, still trying to adjust to the healer position he was forced to take. Our only Omega we still have, so there was no choice.” He paused. “We only had one night with the Golden Omega but I think it truly helped, he seems more at ease now.”

Marco’s ears were ringing with fury. “What do you mean you two had a night with my mate? I thought it was just about Omegas.”

Gerard looked amused by his fit of jealousy. “Well, Leo is my mate, obviously I was part of it all. But calm down, we didn’t have sex, only some cuddling with Cris.”

Marco stared at the mentioned Omega, betrayed that he hadn’t told them about this. The thought of Robert in bed with another Alpha than him sent his blood boiling. But he forced himself to keep control, this had all been for Lionel. There were more important things to do right now. “We need to get Robert to the sea. Hela told us it was the only way to save him.”

To his credit Gerard didn’t ask for details, he just nodded. “I will come with you.”

“Gerard!” Bernd asked outraged only for the smaller Lucas to intervene.

“Go with them, Gerard. I will bring Bernd home and convince him to keep quiet. But you need to be back by tomorrow morning, otherwise Sergio will notice that you are gone.”

Gerard nodded gratefully as his two tribe members went away and he came over to take Robert from Kuba. Marco couldn’t hide a murderous glare and Kuba seemed to share his sentiment, his grip tightening around Robert before he eventually let go.

Soon they were making their way along the mountain path at the edge of the White territory. Getting Robert up there was a difficult task with Kuba, Gerard and Marco having to work together. Miroslav’s face was turning sadder by the hour, confirming that Robert was getting worse. Once the path was getting more or less flat, Marco called for the other to stop.

“Put him down please,” he told Gerard and the Alpha obeyed, carefully lowering Robert’s body back to the ground. Without further ado Marco bit into the inside of his wrist and put it against Robert’s mouth.

While Robert had greedily fed off him the first times, he was now laying motionless, most of the blood dripping down his cheeks and chin before he finally swallowed on instinct. Marco forced himself to think of nothing but this task, grateful when Kuba was the one to state the obvious.

“We need to hurry. He is slipping even faster than we thought.”

Marco put his arm under Robert’s too light weight, pulling him up to carry him. The feel of his mate in his arms, feeling the shallow breaths against his chest eased the pain threatening to choke Marco. No one mentioned that it would have been Luca’s turn, all of them understanding his wish to be close to his mate.

As the sun passed noon Cristiano become more and more restless and when they reached the old stone statue of their ancestor Moonlight, Kuba tensed as well. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why.

“Is this where…?” Luca started hesitantly.

“The Black Alpha found me?” Cristiano finished for him. “Yes. I thought I was going to die.”

Luca reached out for Cristiano and pulled him into a quiet embrace, probably to soothe the Omega just as much as he needed to get rid of the image of his beloved being ripped apart by wolves.

Gerard gave the couple a distressed look and Marco could smell the guilt rolling off him. Carefully he reached out for the White warrior’s shoulder. “Hey, you know this isn’t your fault, right? Sergio lied to all of you.”

Gerard nodded slowly but he still looked pained. “And we all believed him like the fools we are. I knew Cristiano was not a liar, I knew he would never do something as awful as rape Sergio but I still didn’t think Sergio would be so devious.” He chuckled humorlessly. “At least I know now.”

Cristiano who had followed their conversation quietly stepped closer. “What are you going to do with that knowledge now? Do you think you can go back to the tribe and act like nothing ever happened?”

Gerard shook his head. “No, I can’t and neither do I want to. I failed you and I failed the Golden Omega all because of my loyalty to Sergio. I’ve known him since we were children and I was still too blind to see the truth.”

“People change,” Cristiano offered softly. “Apart from Iker you were always closest to Sergio. I never thought you could choose to stand beside me.”

Finally Gerard smiled. “I am loyal not to one man but the goodness in people. The moment I realized how Sergio betrayed us all, there was no way I could not be by your side.” His eyes darkened. “I will return to the tribe and go on for now. If I turned against Sergio immediately, he would expel me from the tribe and his lies and deceit would go on. No, I will try to pull some of my friends onto my side, they will not declare me a traitor immediately. But they might want to see you, Cris, they might want to have proof that there is truth to my words.”

Cristiano nodded immediately. “Of course. If you can get them to the Black Tribe without anyone noticing, I will meet them and perhaps tell them my story. Anything it takes to bring Sergio down.”

Gerard smiled proudly, then he reached out to grab the back of Cristiano’s neck, his thumb stroking softly over the pulse point. When Luca gave a warning growl, Gerard chuckled. “Step down, big boy. I’m just having a bit of a moment with your mate, he is still all yours.” When Luca’s protests quietened, he turned back to the Omega. “I’m proud of you, Cris. You would have every right to shut yourself off from people but here you are being braver than all of our Alpha and Beta warriors together.”

Cristiano seemed to melt at the praise, warmth radiating off him as he leaned into the touch. “Stop making me go all teary with your praise.”

Gerard’s hand only shifted up to curl in his hair. “You’re just being so emotional because you have suppressed all your instincts for so many years. Now your body is lapping up all compliments like a starving man.”

Before Cristiano could respond, Lucca’s mistrustful expression turned into a teasing grin. “Gerard is right. Right now you are very responsive to Alphas in particular.” He stepped behind the Omega, his arms coming around his waist and his head resting comfortably on Cristiano’s shoulder. “Hm, you smell so good.”

Cristiano let out a whimper as he melted into the embrace, his body shivering between the attentions of the two Alphas.

Despite his still grave mood Marco had to smile at the two Alphas –enemies until a few hours ago – teaming up to undo the Omega. Beside him Kuba seemed to think the same. “It’s weird to think that tomorrow we will all go back to being enemies and fighting each other on the battlefield.”

Marco thought about it briefly. “I can’t fight you, Kuba. Never again. You helped me save my mate.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Kuba replied. “We haven’t saved Robert yet.”

Marco met his gaze. “Still, you went beyond call and duty. You had no reason to help me and yet here you are, risking a war with the White Tribe.”

Kuba stared down at the man in Marco’s arms. “I didn’t do it for you though. Robert is one of the closest friends I have, I would never let him die even if there was the smallest chance to save him.”

Marco wasn’t surprised to hear that. “How did you and Robert end up being friends anyway?”

Kuba smiled at the memory. “That was many, many years ago when Gigi still was the Black Alpha. I was young, maybe sixteen and I was desperate to prove myself. I wanted to show my tribe that I was brave and strong unlike my father, so when I was out with the last patrol I went further than I should have. It was raining, a storm brewing up and the warriors were calling after me to come back before something happened but I didn’t listen. I didn’t know the territory as well as I do now and the rain had washed away the scents of the tribes. I didn’t realize that I had entered the Red Tribe’s territory until the ground underneath my feet gave way and I slipped into the river. I couldn’t swim just like the rest of my tribe and I was about to drown in the waters but suddenly a young man dove into the water to rescue me.”

Marco had to smile. “Robert.”

“Exactly. He was younger than I am but the Red Tribe hunts in the water so he knew how to swim. He held my head over water as he grabbed the nearest rock to keep us from drifting further down the river. It must have been excruciating but he just held me for the rest of the night. In the morning the storm had gone and he brought me back to the shore. He let me go without telling his own tribe about what happened. They must have been worried where he was the entire night but he took all the blame and never said a single word.”

He fell silent then and Marco just walked beside him, thinking about what Kuba had just told him. “You owe him your life then. Saving him now will make you even, you know that.”

“Probably,” Kuba replied. “But that’s not why I am doing it.” He turned his gaze to Robert’s pale face again. “You have a brave mate there, Golden Alpha. He risked his life to save Cristiano. You have every right to be angry and upset about it but in doing so he not only saved an innocent’s life. He paved the way for change.”

Marco looked at him before following his line of thought. “I am loyal to him and therefore the entire Golden Tribe is. He is…” He hesitated. “He still is the Red Alpha, so his former tribe will stand behind him.”

Kuba nodded. “He saved me and now brought Cristiano to us unharmed, thereby proving himself worthy of the loyalty from me he already had. And by helping the White Omegas and in particular Cris, he made the White general an ally as well. And if Gerard’s plan for a slow and quiet rebellion takes fruit, half of the White Tribe will be on our side as well. When the inevitable end comes, Sergio will stand alone.”

Marco shook his head. “Who would have ever though that one Alpha could achieve this?”

Kuba gave him a troubled look. “No, not just an Alpha. The Golden Omega.”

“He still is an Alpha,” Marco argued.

“A part of him, yes, but he will never be a normal Alpha again thanks to you.” Kuba didn’t sound accusing just matter of fact. “He has spiralled too deep down that abyss he entered when he married you. You made him part Omega, Marco whether that is a good thing or a bad one. Robert was born to instil loyalty in his friends and fear in his enemies but now he also instils sympathy and desire in others. He is part of both worlds – Alpha and Omega – and maybe that is why he could be the only one uniting the tribes.”

Marco took a moment before admitting quietly, “I know it is a selfish wish, considering where we are now. But if I could I would turn back time and start over again. He deserved better from me.”

Kuba’s gaze hardened. “Yes, he did. But if you went back and treated him as an equal, then he would have married Thomas, not you. And tell me, could you live a life without him as your mate?”

Marco tensed, trying to imagine himself with someone else or alone, trying to imagine Robert and Thomas happy while he stood there helplessly. “No, I could not. I need him like I need the air to breathe. I couldn’t live a life without him, not now that I have seen him the way he truly is.”

It was a horrible thing to admit yet Kuba smiled. “And that is why things would always play out this way. The moment you took Thomas away from him, would always be the moment you lost him forever. It was the gods’ will that you became bonded and you can’t change that, no matter how hard you try.”

Marco sighed. “I can’t decide if you are trying to make me feel better or worse.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel anything. I’m just telling you that the gods have plans for both of you. You need to remember that there is purpose in everything they do.”

“What kind of purpose is there in hurting your mate, raping him and then – when everything is too late – fall in love with him?”

Kuba hesitated. “The pain and heartbreak that happened between the two of you makes your love stronger.” He looked away, suddenly looking angry. “And maybe if they decide to take him away from you now that you have fallen for him, they will know for sure that you will avenge him. That you will challenge Sergio and go to war.”

That sound like the gods indeed. “But why would Hela send you a vision? Why would she show you a way to save Robert? As the Goddess of Death, she would gain the most from a war between the tribes.”

“I don’t know,” Kuba replied. “I really don’t know.”

***

They reached the sea roughly an hour before sundown. Cristiano stood frozen in place, staring at the sheer beauty unfolding in front of him.

There was water, endless water in front of him and though he had heard stories about the Dark Sea, it was something else to finally see it in person. He could feel Luca standing behind him, the Alpha’s voice tickling his earlobe. “Barely any tribe member has ever seen this place. It is too far behind the tribe territories, the way over the mountains too long and dangerous for anyone to come here.”

“Still, why?” Cristiano asked in wonder. “I could not imagine a better place to live. The mountain gives us shelter and no man could come to attack over the sea. No one would have to be thirsty, there is enough water here to feed the entire world.”

Kuba gave him amused look. “Try it.”

Thrown by the odd look on the Black Alpha’s face, Cristiano moved slowly. “There is no curse on the water, is there? I will not die on the spot for touching something sacred?”

“No, not at all!” Kuba assured him with a snicker. “Just go try it.”

Cristiano sped up, his feet running over the stone and rocks until he reached the water. It was cold, obviously, but at the same time it seemed to prickle against Cristiano’s skin unlike anything else he had experienced before. Carefully he put his hand into the water, letting it gather in there before bringing it up to his mouth. When he swallowed greedily, Cristiano gagged, spitting the water out. It tasted atrocious and… “Is this… salt?!”

Luca grinned. “Well, now you know why no one lives here.”

Cristiano glared at the water as though it had personally offended him before coming back to the shore.

Marco had found some shelter underneath a rock and laid down Robert with Miroslav hovering beside him.

“I will get some firewood,” Kuba announced and turned towards another path that led along the sea.

Cristiano stared after him and suddenly feeling brave, he shouted, “Wait, I’m coming with you, Alpha.”

The others looked surprised but Kuba waited dutifully for Cristiano to catch up. Several minutes passed by as they made their way through the bushes, collecting some branches for the fire. Then Kuba broke the silence between them. “So what is the matter, Cris?”

Cristiano took a minute to compose himself and sort his thoughts out. “I wanted to ask you something. And I’d rather not do it in front of Gerard. He is my best friend, he is bound to be hurt even if he understands my situation.”

Kuba didn’t reply, waiting for Cristiano to continue. “I can’t be a part of the White Tribe any longer. Because of Sergio and also because I have already started to alienate myself from them.”

Kuba looked like he was fighting a smile. “And what has that to do with me?”

“Well,” Cristiano started. “I would like to become part of your tribe, a real one I mean.”

Kuba stilled, looking at him thoughtfully. “Are you sure about this? We would be overjoyed to have such a strong Omega like you among us but you have to realize that there are expectations. As one of our Omegas you would never be allowed to pick up a sword again. Knowing your training and your passion for being a warrior, it would be a wiser choice for you to become part of the Red Tribe where you would be allowed to be a warrior. “

The following words were easier to say than Cristiano would have ever imagined. “There is so much more to life than being a warrior. It was the only thing bringing me real joy but lately I have realized that I don’t want that, not forever at least. I set my mind to becoming the best warrior because the alternative was too scary, at least in the White Tribe”

Kuba’s smile was so warm that it rivalled the sun. Cristiano had the feeling the Black Alpha already knew what he was about to say. “I want to have a mate that will love and protect me. I want to be with someone who doesn’t mind dominating and who doesn’t make me feel weak for being submissive. I want to raise our children in a place where they don’t have to be ashamed of their second gender. And I want to swear loyalty to an Omega who is worth it.”

Cristiano was breathless when all his secret desire tumbled out of his mouth.

Kuba didn’t look surprised, his smile still there. “And you think the Black Tribe can give you all that you are looking for? This doesn’t happen to have something to do with a special warrior of mine, one who threatened me to a swordfight if I hadn’t let him come with you?”

Cristiano blushed. “He really said that?”

Instead of replying Kuba said, “Luca is a very special Alpha. Did he tell you what happened to his mate?” After Cristiano’s nod he continued, “His heart was broken and probably still is. You are the first person he has ever let into his heart. And we are talking about ten years, that is not something to take lightly. One wrong thing from you could shatter him forever. So while you have my blessing, let me promise you that I will punish you, should you ever do something to hurt him.”

Cristiano nodded. “I will never hurt him, I promise.”

Kuba looked satisfied. “Very well then. As soon as we are back home, we will hold the ceremony to include you in our tribe. Since you are still protected by the White Tribe’s tutelary goddess Luna, bringing Hela to raise her hand above you will be very painful.”

Cristiano tensed. He had never witnessed such a ritual because until Łukasz had chosen Erik over his own tribe, changing tribes had been a very, very rare occurrence.

Kuba sighed. “Your marriage has to wait I am afraid. We can betroth the two of you but we will have to wait at least until the next gathering to get you married. And betrothing you will mean Sergio knows that you are still alive.”

The thought made Cristiano’s heart beat faster in fear but he pushed it away. “I won’t let the White Alpha destroy my life, not any longer. I want him to see that I’m better off now than I ever would have been with him.”

Kuba smiled. “Very well spoken. I will talk to my guardian Mario, he can train you. You could have Luca if you prefer but I thought you would want to spend time with other tribe members as well.”

Cristiano frowned. “But I’m an Omega, you said yourself that I can’t be a warrior any longer.”

“Not a warrior, no, but no one said an Omega isn’t permitted to train in self-defence. We wouldn’t want you to get rusty, do we?” He winked playfully.

Cristiano could have hugged him in this moment and it took effort to form his gratitude into words. “Thank you so much, Black Alpha. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

Kuba looked up to the sky where the moon was already visible. “We should get back now. It’s only a few minutes until sundown.”

Together they made their way back to the others, placing the firewood to the ground where Luca was already starting to make a bonfire.

Miroslav and Marco were still kneeling by Robert’s side. The healer had prepared herbs for when Robert would wake up, he would feel drained no doubt. The Golden Alpha on the other hand was so anxious and excited that his emotions hit Cristiano like a slap to the face. For so many days Marco had feared to lose his mate forever and now he would finally wake up.

Cristiano’s eyes drifted to the sun that chose this moment to touch the water, the entire sky a sea of golden-red flames.

“It’s time now,” Miroslav confirmed and he pulled Robert up onto his lap. “You can wake up now, Golden Omega.”

A few minutes passed in silence as they all waited with bated breath. But Robert didn’t stir, his chest was still rising and falling so subtle that it was barely noticeable.

Cristiano stared at him, waiting for a miracle to happen but nothing.

Marco was leaning forward, grabbing Robert’s shoulders anxiously. “You need to wake up, Robert! Why won’t you wake up?” His voice had gone hysterical and it took both Luca and Gerard to tear him away from his mate’s side.

“Red Alpha?” Kuba asked in a last attempt to get through to him but it was in vain.

Marco let out an inhuman whimper. “Why isn’t he…? He can’t be…?”

Kuba shook his head and even he sounded something between confused and terrified. “We did as Hela said, we brought Robert to the place of united sundown. Why isn’t it working?”

Suddenly Robert coughed violently and they all almost jumped out of their skin. But Robert wasn’t waking, instead he was coughing up blood.

Miroslav rolled him over, so he didn’t choke. “He is dying! It’s a question of hours now, three maybe four.”

Suddenly Gerard went completely still. “Wait. Maybe you interpreted Hela’s vision wrong.” At the frowning gazes he elaborated. “A united sundown could also be a metaphor.”

Marco’s eyes sparked with hope so desperate that Cristiano had to look away. “A metaphor for what?”

“Well, sundown is a mix of red and golden, right? Well, what if it means that someone from the Red Tribe and someone from the Golden Tribe need to unite to save Robert.”

They all froze when Marco caught on. “Thomas and me.”

Cristiano wasn’t sure what he had expected, perhaps a fit of jealousy because Marco was an Alpha and it had just been revealed that his mate still desired another man. But Marco just looked down at Robert, taking in his struggle to live. “It does make sense, doesn’t it? Since our marriage, Robert has been caught between the two of us. Thomas and I have been desperate to avoid each other. Robert already has my blood, now he needs Thomas’.” Suddenly he got up, throwing the fur back over his shoulders. “I will go to the Red Tribe.”

Gerard looked as though Marco had gone insane. “Even if Thomas believes you, you won’t make it back here in time.”

Marco only cut the vein on his wrist open, pushing it harshly against Robert’s mouth. Then he looked up at Kuba. “The Red Tribe is closest from here. We can make it back until morning. But I need you to keep Robert alive, no matter what it takes.”

Kuba nodded. “I can try but there is only one way of prolonging the process for another few hours.”

Marco looked grimly. “Then do it.”

Kuba seemed to pale. “I can’t give him my blood, not again. Only his mate…”

“Just do it, please!” Marco retorted waiting until he had Kuba’s confirmation before he set off hurriedly.

Gerard stared after him. “He would have to run the whole way to make it in time.”

Kuba outright laughed though it sounded hysterical. “You would be surprised what Marco can achieve if he sets his mind to it. We just need to have faith in him. Our task is to keep Robert from dying.”

With that they all crouched down to warm Robert’s body while the cold night set in.

***

Marco was pulling himself up over one rock and the next, further and further. All the while he kept his eyes on the stars, gauging how much time he had left. Soon he had left the mountains behind and entered the thick and rich forests of the Red Tribe. Moss was softening his every footstep as he blindly made his way through the territory, hoping he was going into the direction of the Red Village. The picture of Robert not awakening, coughing up blood was plastered to the front of his mind, pushing him further even though his muscles were already aching.

The forest seemed to become darker and scarier by the minute and eventually Marco tried to pull at the bond he had with all the other chiefs, with Mats. He had never used it before, it was so superficial that it was easy to forget that it was there at all. All he could do was hope that it would lead him into the right direction. Hours seemed to pass until suddenly he saw light between the trees.

Marco came to a halt, preparing himself for anything but he was still caught off-guard when a familiar face appeared in front of him, flanked by several warriors.

“Marco?” Mats asked confused.

“I need Thomas!” Marco begged. “I need him to come with me right now!”

Mats carefully reached out for him. “Marco, it’s close to winter and you are drenched in sweat. You will get sick, just come with us. Thomas will still be there in the morning.”

“NO!” Marco screamed. Morning was too late, his mate would be dead by that time. “It’s about Robert! He is dying and Thomas is the only one who can save him!”

Mats stared at him and for a moment Marco feared that Mats wouldn’t believe him and send him away. But then he nodded. “Follow me. Thomas is still sleeping in the village.”

With a whimper of relief Marco stumbled after him, only noticing then how much his legs were trembling. The other warriors were two of Mats’ guardians, Manuel and Niklas, both of them looking not as mistrustful as Marco would have expected.

Both were still angry with him for forcing Robert into a marriage, that one was clear to see. But Manuel still cracked a cold joke. “I was having the time of my life fucking Niklas until Mats barged in, talking about you in distress.”

Niklas seemed to shrink at the mention of his name. “Why are you telling him that?”

Manuel snorted. “He owes us now. I just wanted him to know.”

Marco couldn’t sort out his thoughts to answer until they finally entered the well-hidden Red Village. Except for the guards at the entrance the village was still asleep but Marco’s heart twisted when he saw the two warriors. One of them was Javi, the last guardian, and the other was…

“Erik, wake Thomas and tell him I need him here right now!” Mats commanded and the Omega was gone instantly, not without a questioning look back at Marco. “Manu, I want you and Erik to go with Thomas and Marco. If this is a trap or anything else happens, your priority is getting Thomas back safely.”

Manuel nodded dutifully just when Erik returned with a confused Thomas in tow. The Omega’s eyes hardened when they landed on Marco. “What is _he _doing here?”

Marco was the one to answer him. “It’s about Robert. I need you to come with me as fast as possible, otherwise he will be dead by morning.”

Thomas froze immediately and the panic was rolling off him in waves. “Lead me to him!”

Marco turned around, seeing Manuel and Erik trailing closely behind. It was easy to follow the way back where he had come from, his scent still lingering in the air. He was aware of Thomas being right on his heels while the two Red warriors were keeping a bit of distance to give Marco and Thomas some privacy.

Even before they reached the first rocks at the mountain, Marco could feel his body protesting, his head swimming from dizziness. He seemed to have miscalculated his step because suddenly there was nothing but air underneath his right foot and he would have fallen forward – and probably fell to his death – hadn’t someone grabbed him around his chest and pulled him backwards.

Marco came face to face with a very murderous-looking Thomas. “Don’t you dare dying here! Robert would have me killed.”

Marco sincerely doubted that but he was nevertheless grateful for the rescue. He was about to continue walking but his legs had decided enough was enough and he fell back against Thomas.

The Omega gave a frustrated grumble before getting his head underneath Marco’s arm and steadying him. “I can’t believe I’m here helping you of all people. Part of me wants to throw you over the edge myself.”

Marco should have probably felt offended but somehow Thomas taking most of his weight from his aching limbs felt too good to protest. Instead he explained the whole story to Thomas, how Robert had ended up in this state and why they were heading towards the distant sea.

Thomas didn’t interrupt him except for the furious growl when he heard about Sergio’s involvement, and the occasional whimper.

Thankfully the way went downwards from now on and they walked quietly. Once they were on even ground again Manuel and Erik caught up with them. Marco couldn’t help looking at his former tribe member. “How are you, Erik? You look good, sturdier.”

At least Erik seemed not to be angry with him, his smile genuine. “I’m really happy where I am. Becoming a warrior was my greatest dream and now I can finally live it. I even managed to beat Javi twice.” At Marco’s questioning glance, he explained, “Javi is my mentor.”

An Omega warrior mentoring another Omega. He was getting way too used to this new world the Red Tribe had created for their own.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, dawn approaching faster and faster. His worry for Robert was so great that Marco didn’t mind Thomas pulling him along the last third. His entire body was aching with pain, hunger and thirst – only the thought of Robert getting closer to death every minute keeping him from dropping to the ground and never standing up again. Thomas’ distressed scent was starting to get to him too, his instincts screaming at him that he had failed when the Omega by his side was still terrified. Under different circumstances Marco would have pondered about that but right now he was grateful for the additional boost of strength it gave him.

And then they reached the place where Marco had left the group. Thomas and Marco both froze for a moment while Manuel and Erik wordlessly pushed past them. The night was already fading, the sky becoming brighter by the minute and part of Marco feared that he had come too late. But then he saw the expression of relief on Kuba’s face when the Black Alpha laid eyes on Thomas.

“You need to hurry!” Kuba said as he took a step to the side and reveal Robert’s body.

He looked almost dead. His face was sunken in, already pale skin now turned into a sickening grey. Thomas let out a shriek of horror before surging forward and falling down to his knees. “Robert?!”

Marco approached them carefully, not wanting to get into Thomas’ way when he was panicking. The Omega was quick to get himself under control though, raising his own arm to bite through the skin at his wrist.

Feeding another with one’s blood was very intimate, meant for mates only and it should hurt Marco especially because this was Thomas, the man who already had Robert’s heart. Yet all Marco could feel was relief and gratitude. Behind him Kuba and Cristiano were holding their breaths as they all waited for Robert to wake up.

But they waited and waited. Nothing happened, not even the slightest movement from Robert.

The horror settled back in Marco’s stomach while Thomas looked up at him accusingly. “I thought you said my blood would heal him, or our blood together to be precise. Are you sure your blood is still in his system?”

“Yes,” Marco insisted but to make sure he knelt down at Robert’s other side and made Robert drink his blood again. Still nothing.

“No, no, no!” he murmured, staring at Robert’s face as though wishing hard enough for it could make Robert open his damn beautiful eyes.

He could feel the others retreating, wanting to leave him and Thomas alone to deal with what was happening.

“Maybe it’s not about the blood,” Thomas suggested helplessly. “Hela chose us to help him because we both hold his heart, right? Well, what if we both need to strengthen our bond with him?”

Thomas had barely ended when Marco was above him, hissing angrily. “He is my mate!”

Thomas didn’t look intimidated at all, his eyes sparkling with challenge. “I know that he is your mate! Or did you think I could ever forget that bite on his throat or the goddamn fact that both of your scents mingled so much I can barely ignore it?”

The triumph of that statement registered too late with Marco and he shot back more hurt than he had anticipated. “Oh, I bet that makes it a real bother when MY mate fucks you to the moon and back!”

Thomas froze immediately, fear now evident in his scent. “You know about us?”

The anger had deflated by now and Marco was becoming aware of the position they were in, how he was keeping a scared, unmated Omega down. He railed back and looked away when he replied. “I could smell you on him the very first time. I was so angry that I did something unforgivable. Again.”

Thomas didn’t get violent but he didn’t try to comfort him either. “I know how you treated him, Alpha. I saw the scars on his back, I see the ones on his wrists. It wasn’t too hard to figure out why he would try to take his own life. You raped him, didn’t you?”

Somehow it hurt all the more coming from the man Robert loved the most. As though Marco wasn’t worthy which yes, was true. “I’m sorry.”

Thomas growled. “I don’t care how you feel! I can’t keep you from hurting him but I will have you know this. Robert loves you. I don’t understand it, considering all you do is add to his pain but I have to accept that. He doesn’t want you dead or hurt, though it probably would make his life so much better.” Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Robert loves you in his own twisted way and I’m sick of watching you both turn a blind eye to it. We will bring Robert back in the only way there is, by strengthening their bond and in the end he will walk away with his one and only mate.”

Marco was stunned silent for a moment, wondering if he had ever met such a brave and defiant Omega. “You know there is no way for you to strengthen the bond than to bite him, right? Which would negate that whole ‘one and only mate’ debate.”

Now it was Thomas’ turn to look away. “There is another way. He is the one who needs the bond, so it doesn’t have to go both ways.” Suddenly he seemed to be nervous and insecure. “And the mating bond is formed only with blood that holds traces of one’s own arousal.”

“You mean your blood,” Marco concluded. “You want me to bite you and then renew mine and Robert’s bond with your blood on my teeth, forming a bond between the two of you without it being a real mating bond. That’s brilliant I have to admit. But there is still one problem. How are we going to get you aroused?”

The moment he said it Marco felt rather stupid. He was an Alpha and Thomas was an Omega, even with them being rivals biology suggested they were more than just compatible.

Thomas looked sheepish at the obvious implications when he offered, “You could use your Alpha voice and just order me to get aroused.”

“No!” Marco retorted instantly, memories of how he abused Robert lurking in the back of his mind. “I can’t do that to you. You deserve so much better.”

Thomas looked surprised rather than relieved. “That is… unexpectedly thoughtful of you.”

Marco hesitated when he realized what his decision now warranted for them. He had never thought about touching Thomas this way but now he couldn’t stop.

He made sure that the others were still gone when he stood up, waiting until Thomas had followed to face him. Then he started carefully undressing the man in front of him. Thomas was surprisingly compliant, helping Marco along until the last layer fell to the ground and he was naked.

He was beautiful in his very own undeniable way. His body was lean and wiry, of a lighter build than Robert’s. Unlike both Alphas his skin was unmarred, not a single scar visible on his body.

Marco traced the veins on his arm up towards his shoulder, his touch reverent and feather light. He could feel a shiver run down Thomas’ spine and a soft sigh escaping him. His sweet scent became stronger and Marco could feel himself starting to respond, his body trembling with the sudden need to conquer this Omega.

Thomas gave him an odd look. “Don’t get too aroused when you bite me. Can’t risk you being bonded with me as well.”

Marco chuckled. “Don’t flatter yourself. I have been around Mario and Nuri in heat, I’m sure I can handle you.”

Thomas laughed but he leaned into the touch. “But you have never been around an Omega like me.”

‘Robert’s Omega’ hung unspoken in the air.

Marco’s fingers fluttered over Thomas’ chest and down his abs towards his cock. It was hard not to react when his hand wrapped around it and Thomas let out a deep moan. He was holding on to Marco’s shoulders as the Alpha guided him on the ground, lying on his back.

“Just like that,” Marco encouraged him while he was moving his hand up and down the shaft. “You’re doing wonderful, Omega.”

Thomas opened his eyes again and they were vibrant blue, an Omega lost in arousal. “Alpha, please!” he begged.

“Not yet,” Marco whispered but the words started to turn into a lull when the thick scent of the Omega clouded his mind. Never had an Omega affected him this much and there was something else about Thomas, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Marco could bite him now and get this over with but it would be cruel to leave the Omega hanging there. “I’m going to make you feel good,” Marco promised and his free hand disappeared between Thomas’ legs, following the tell-tale trace of slick until the index finger disappeared into Thomas’ hole. 

The Omega whimpered in relief and Marco was so caught up in just _feeling _that he didn’t really notice the hardening between his own legs.

“Such a good Omega,” he crooned again as he added a second finger and Thomas was sobbing, fucking himself greedily on his fingers. “Do you think you can take them all?”

Thomas pushed so hard that he almost broke Marco’s wrist and the Alpha chuckled when he added the three left fingers at once. Thomas whimpered at being stretched and Marco tightened his hand around his cock, stroking him in time with the rhythm of his fingers. He leaned down to seal Thomas’ lips with his own, drinking in his moans greedily.

Their tongues were battling for dominance briefly, then Marco deepened the kiss.

Thomas’ hips were jerking upwards faster now and Marco finally showed mercy on him, his fingers brushing the prostate. Thomas jerked harder and Marco returned to that spot, massaging it firmly and causing Thomas to come hard. His spurt of seed coated Marco’s bare thigh and part of his clothing but he couldn’t care less as he sank his teeth into Thomas’ bottom lip. The Omega was completely pliant underneath him, lost in the aftermath of his climax but he still felt something shifting between them.

It was wonderful and exciting but Marco forced himself to think of Robert as he sucked at the wound. Pulling away was one of the hardest things he had ever done, leaving him satisfied and yearning at the same time. Thomas chuckled weakly. “The lip, really? Couldn’t you have gone for some other part of me? I won’t be able to talk painlessly for a week!”

But Marco didn’t respond. He was frozen in place as he noticed what had happened and Thomas’ smile fell when he looked down at Marco’s obvious erection. “We bonded, didn’t we?”

Marco gave a short nod. “Apparently. It is one-sided, you will suffer for a while but in a few months it should be gone.”

Thomas reached up to squeeze his hand. “Don’t worry about me. Robert needs us, remember?”

Marco turned around to where Robert was still lying and leaned down. “I’m sorry for taking so long to figure it out.” Then he buried his face in his mate’s neck, nuzzling the bite there for a moment before taking it between his jaws and biting down.

Immediately he could feel his bond with Robert quivering and something new settling around Robert. And then their bond came to life with emotions, with exhaustion, fatigue, confusion and joy. A second later Robert opened his eyes.

“Marco?”

The sound of his voice made Marco sob and he threw himself forward, hugging Robert tightly. The Alpha let him but froze suddenly and Marco knew even before he pulled back.

“Thomas? Why are you here?”

The Omega joined Marco to cling to Robert, laughing and crying at the same time. “To save your lazy ass of course.”

Marco emphasized. “Never scare us like that again, alright?”

Robert frowned. “The last thing I remember is rescuing Cristiano from the wolves. And then it all went black.”

“Oh you were just busy dying, no need to worry at all.” Despite the venom in his eyes Marco kissed Robert hard. The Alpha was startled but let him, kissing back hesitantly.

There was a flare of jealousy in the bond coming from Robert and it took Marco a moment to figure out that it was actually an echo from Robert’s bond with Thomas.

Robert pulled back with a wary expression. “Thomas, why are we bonded?”

Thomas sighed. “It is only one-sided. I needed to do it otherwise you would have died. Marco helped me… getting there.”

Robert looked at Marco with an incredulous expression and for a moment he feared that his mate would slap him or worse. But then Robert just stated disbelievingly, “You two had sex? Don’t try to deny it, I can smell it on you.”

Marco bit his lip. “Well, I didn’t claim him if that makes you feel better.”

“Maybe,” Robert responded. “I don’t really know. But I probably ought to say thank you. I’m sure you can explain the whole story to me some time.” He looked around. “Where are we? The sea behind the Red Tribe’s territory?”

Marco nodded. “We need to get you something to eat. The others will want to know that you are back under the living.”

“The others?” Robert repeated before Thomas led him towards the bonfire.

The morning sun was rising the moment they noticed Robert and suddenly the Golden Omega was swooped up into hug after hug. Kuba was the last one, mainly because he was busy glaring daggers at Marco. When Kuba’s eyes drifted briefly to Thomas worriedly, he knew that Kuba didn’t approve of what had happened between them. He had probably assumed it had not been consensual and considering Marco’s history with Robert he couldn’t really blame him.

But Thomas just smiled at the Black Alpha and Kuba relaxed again.

Cristiano was hugging Robert for an entire minute, sobbing his gratitude into the Alpha’s shoulder and Marco had no doubt that this was the start of a new friendship.

Gerard stepped over with a curious smile. “Robert seems to be a real natural at forming bonds of loyalty and friendship across tribes, doesn’t he?”

Marco looked at him. “Are you really trying to turn the tribe against Sergio?” At Gerard’s nod he added, “Just be careful, please. Some Alphas might agree with his way of thinking and expose you.”

“I know my people,” Gerard assured him. “Sergio is the root of evil but only a small part of the tree is rotten. Hope is growing for the White Tribe, I will make sure of that.”

***

They had departed only by evening when Robert was strong enough to make the journey without difficulty. Kuba, Miroslav, Luca and Cristiano had departed for the way they had come from right away while Gerard had followed them until they passed the mountains.

Marco had to smile at the way Manuel and Thomas were subtly seeking Robert’s touches to assure themselves he was there while they were explaining the entire story to him. Marco had the same urge but he was trying to wrap his mind about something and touching Robert out of possessiveness wouldn’t help. Instead he kept close to Erik, the two of them catching up a bit. It would take another few gatherings until Erik would be declared a warrior and allowed to partake in the gatherings of the tribes. But there was another reason why they would see each other again soon.

“Lukas and I will get married on the next gathering,” Erik announced excitedly.

Marco had not forgotten they had left his tribe half a year ago but he didn’t want to dim Erik’s excitement. He was glad that they were now happy in the Red Tribe.

They reached the small circle of rocks in the Red Tribe that marked the point where they had to part. Marco gave Manuel and Erik a meaningful gaze until they got the message and already walked away towards their home while Thomas and Robert lingered to say good-bye.

Robert took Thomas’ hands into his. “Thank you for saving my life. Again.”

Thomas didn’t respond, sadness in his eyes as he looked at Robert, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

Marco chose this moment to say what had been on his mind ever since Robert had woken up. It cost him a lot of effort to say it, jealousy and despair clawing wildly at his heart but this wasn’t just about him. Robert had endured so much because of him and Marco would spend his entire life making up for it. This was a first step into the right direction.

He turned to Robert. “You should go with him for a few days.”

Robert stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Marco tried not to let his pain show. “Spend a few days with Thomas, strengthen that bond which was always there between the two of you. Do whatever you need to do, just come back to me when you think you are ready.”

It was Thomas’ turn to speak. “But why? You know what Robert and I have done. He keeps leaving you to come back to me. You must want to hurt me in every way possible.”

“I thought so too in the beginning, right after our marriage,” Marco admitted. His loyalty to you was so clear in his eyes, no matter what I did to break him. I felt like the jealousy was tearing me apart. But the further things were spiralling down between us, the more I realized how much he needs you. It took me a while to admit it to myself.” He hesitated, the knowledge of how much he had failed not just as a mate but also as an Alpha supposed to protect his mate. “He can’t live without you, Thomas, least of all with an Alpha like me. I knew that the first night he came to you. I had hurt him deeply, I had no one but myself to blame for driving him away. I won’t hold you accountable for my mistakes, Thomas. I know that he loves you and only you, but I have to be grateful that he keeps coming back to me.”

Robert shook his head and he took Marco’s face between his hands. “Hey, Marco, listen to me. I have forgiven you, alright? I have forgiven you everything you ever did to me because things have changed, _you _have changed. It is I who has to ask you for forgiveness. I betrayed you, Marco.”

Marco shook his head. “Have you listened to anything I just said? You needed this. You needed Thomas or you would have suffocated in the cage I put you in.” He sighed. “Just go with him, alright? A war is above us, who knows when you two get that opportunity again.”

Robert looked at him intently. “Are you sure?”

“Go,” Marco said gently.

Robert gifted him a proud smile and Marco was taken aback by receiving it until Robert leaned forward to kiss him. It was wonderful and glorious, everything Marco had ever wanted it to be. Robert was opening up to him, really opening up and they were kissing as equals, both of them yearning to dominate and neither achieving it.

Then Robert broke away. “I will come back to you soon.” The doubt must have been written all over his face because Robert added. “I promise you, my mate.”

The last two words sent Marco in a spiral of happy emotions and he managed not to run after Robert when both of them walked away, Thomas with a little nod of respect to him.

Marco stared after them until they were out of sight, his stomach in knots. He knew this was the right thing to do and they wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t raped Robert again and again in the first place. Yet he had just let his mate go with another man…

The way to the Golden Village took only an hour yet it felt like an eternity to Marco. Was Robert still assuring his friends and Mats that he was still alive? Or were he and Thomas already all over each other?

He was relieved when one of the patrols found him, distracting him from his miserable thoughts. Roman and Sokratis were visibly relieved to have him back after more than a week without a word from him. The latter was already running ahead to tell their people the good news and when Marco entered the Golden Village, every single person of the tribe seemed to have gathered on the sides, letting him walk through.

Some of them threw flowers into his path as though he had returned from a victorious batte but whispering started among them when he returned alone. Sebastiano who had led the tribe during his absence bowed before him. “Welcome back, Marco. You have been sorely missed.”

Marco tried to smile. “It’s good to see you too, Sebastian.”

Sebastian gestured him towards his cottage, handing him a cup of water before asking, “Where is your mate, Marco? Philipp sent one of his warriors with a message and it said you set out with Kuba to save Robert’s life.” In a more concerned tone he repeated, “Where is the Golden Omega?”

Marco couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t tell Sebastian that he had failed as a mate, not today. Tomorrow he would explain all his people where their chief’s Omega was. They wouldn’t understand it, they would blame Marco but it didn’t matter any longer.

The only thing Marco truly worried was if Robert would come back at all. He was now bonded to Thomas and even if it was not as profound as a mating bond, it was still something fuelled by love. He and Robert had gone places from where they started out and maybe, just maybe Robert did actually love him. But he would never be able to be what Thomas was to Robert. It was painfully obvious now that he was standing alone while Robert was with his true love.

“Marco?” Sebastian asked.

“He will come,” was all Marco could say. And to himself he added, “Maybe.”

With that he returned to his own cottage and let Nuri fuss over him. The healer had obviously been distressed by his unexpectedly long absence and Marco spent half an hour touching him and stroking the back of his neck to calm him down.

When Nuri was satisfied that Marco had no life-threatening injuries requiring his immediate attention, Marco could finally lay down for sleep. He really needed it after nights on the run but he still couldn’t sleep right away.

There was a sudden pang of joy and happiness coming through their bond, the joy so strong that Marco couldn’t even feel jealous at whatever Thomas was doing to his mate. He fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

It was long before dawn when he awoke. Somebody was standing at the edge of the bed and Marco was instantly on alert but then he recognised the shape of that body. “Robert?”

The dark-haired Alpha smiled down at him, looking vibrant with excitement. “I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.”

Marco raised the blanket, offering Robert to crawl in beside him. “It’s fine. I didn’t expect you back so early.”

“Or ever?” Robert suggested knowingly.

Marco didn’t respond, steeling himself for the scent of sex clinging to Robert. When the latter lied down on the bed there was no scent of either sex or scented oil on him. Marco frowned and leaned closer but there was still nothing but a superficial note of Thomas.

Robert seemed to guess his train of thought. “I didn’t sleep with Thomas.”

Marco wasn’t sure if he had heard right and hated the relief at these words. “Why not? You had my blessing.”

Robert’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he regarded Marco fondly. “Just because you say something doesn’t mean you mean it, Marco. When we parted, the thought of laying with Thomas never even crossed my mind.”

Marco frowned. “It didn’t?”

“I never cheated on you just because I wanted to,” Robert told him intently. “Like you said I did it because I needed to. When you hurt me or I was feeling like I was drowning in this abyss my life had become.” He reached for Marco’s hand and put it over his heart. “Today I didn’t feel like that. You and Thomas risked everything to save me. I could feel it between the two of you, you know.”

When Marco paled, he hurried to continue. “I’m glad you bonded over saving me. One day Thomas has to find his own mate but until then I’m glad that the two of you finally get along.”

Marco let that stand. “But if you didn’t have sex, then why were you so happy earlier? It was so unexpected, I couldn’t think of anything other than…”

He trailed off but Robert grinned. “A climax? No, nothing like that. I have wonderful news.” He made a dramatic pause. “Thiago is pregnant.”

Marco tried to place the name. “You mean one of the three bonded Omegas? But who got him pregnant?” When he remembered that Robert had once been the Red Alpha, he almost yelped in shock. “Please don’t tell me you’re the father!”  
Robert stared at him surprised, then he burst out laughing. “Your jealousy really knows no bounds, silly Alpha. I was meant to stay pure for Thomas until you snatched me away from him, remember?”

Marco looked up hesitantly. There was no accusation in his tone and Robert didn’t look angry. “So then who is it?”

Robert grinned. “Well, I was about to tear Mats to pieces but he swears on his twins that he never even touched one of the Omegas yet. Thiago says he only slept with his two mates.”

Marco stared at him disbelievingly. “You think one of the two other Omegas is the father? But that’s impossible, Omegas bare children, they don’t sire them.”

“There are mentions in the old tales,” Robert reminded him. “It is extremely rare but possible. The three of them usually mate together so there is no telling whether James or Javi is the biological father. Not that they actually care though.”

Marco remembered the latter from the gatherings, he was a big man and skilled warrior. And also Erik’s mentor. “My bet is on Javi. He doesn’t look like an Omega, he is big and strong.”

Robert looked at him amused. “Size isn’t everything, Marco.” Then he added, “Well, I bet on James. When the child grows up, we will see to whom it bears resemblance and then you will see that I was right.”

It struck Marco like lightening that Robert had just casually mentioned that they would still be together in a few years. “Promise me,” he whispered.

Taken aback by the tears in his eyes Robert froze. “Promise you what?”

“That you won’t leave. Not for Thomas or anyone else.”

Robert smiled at him. “Yes, I promise that I will never leave you. My Alpha.”

Marco surged forward, crushing their lips together. Like earlier in the forest Robert opened up to him, letting Marco push him back into the sheets. He was already half-hard when he noticed what he was doing and scrambled back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine,” Robert assured him gently. “I am here because I want to be here.”

He stood up and started to undress himself, slowly like it was a ritual. He was much thinner than usual but damn would he ever stop being that attractive? He had almost died yesterday and now here he was exuding dominance and making Marco go crazy with desire.

Robert knelt down on the bed to kiss him lightly. “I’m yours to take, Alpha. Yours alone.”

Marco surged forward again, pressing him back into the sheets, his body tingling with want when he felt Robert’s naked skin underneath him. They kissed again, slower and more sensual this time, gradually building up the arousal between them. Marco wanted to take him right there but they needed to go slow. Besides…

“It is my turn to submit,” he admitted anxiously. It wasn’t just the fact that he had never done it before. Alphas were not meant to act submissive but he couldn’t ask of Robert to do it all the time either.

Robert put a peck to his nose before replying. “One day but not tonight, Marco. You are far from ready for that step and to be honest I’d rather have you claim me. I am the Golden Omega, I am meant to take all your fears away.”

Right now Marco seriously wondered how he had deserved such a god’s gift. He had forced Robert to submit again and again and now that Robert could take control, he still chose not to just because Marco wasn’t ready yet.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he admitted.

Robert smiled reassuringly. “You won’t, not after all that we have been through.” He grabbed one of Marco’s hands and guided it down towards his hole. “I need you to claim me, Marco. I need you inside of me.”

Marco’s control snapped at last and he let his weight settle on his mate underneath him. They kissed hungrily before Marco kissed his way down Robert’s front, looking up at him for confirmation before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. It was harder than Marco had imagined, Robert was huge and whenever he tried to take that cock deeper, he would almost gag. But Robert still seemed to love it judging by the moans spilling from his mouth and how tight his muscles were, trying desperately not to thrust up into Marco’s mouth.

Once the blond had gotten used to properly working that cock with his tongue, he followed Robert’s instruction and blindly circled his hole, making Robert tremble in anticipation before he finally slid one finger in.

“Marco!” Robert exclaimed in a breathless voice and his hand pushed at the blond’s shoulder, urging him to hurry up.

But Marco ignored him, taking his time to stretch his too tight Alpha mate and trying to find the spot that had already made Thomas go crazy with desire. The moment he found it, Robert let out a startled cry. Marco grinned and added a second finger before rubbing repeatedly over the spot and savouring every jerk of Robert’s hips.

“You are mine!” he growled possessively as he pulled off, echoing Robert’s earlier words.

The older Alpha didn’t manage to respond, his hands clawing at Marco’s shoulders while the blond pushed a third finger in and started to set up a slow rhythm. Robert’s cock had long ago started leaking pre-cum and Marco flicked his tongue over the tip teasingly. It seemed that he had overstepped his boundaries because Robert let out a deep snarl, his eyes turning a colour somewhere between Omega blue and Alpha red. Marco couldn’t protest when fingers curled in his hair, harshly pulling him forward and forcing that cock into his mouth.

Robert didn’t force it deeper than Marco could take, letting out a pleased hum when Marco started to blow him again. To his embarrassment Marco found himself rock-hard by Robert’s bossy behaviour and the dark-haired man grinned knowingly.

Marco smirked challengingly, his lips stretching around the shaft in his mouth and then he buried his fingers as far as he could, spreading them quickly and enjoying the trembling of Robert’s body.

“Marco, please!” he begged and he put his feet on the bed to push himself upward, presenting himself.

Marco pulled off and retracted his hand, looking questioningly at Robert. “Are you sure?”

His mate didn’t mock him for his hesitation, he only smiled warmly. “Yes, I‘m sure. Please make me yours tonight.”

Relief, joy and guilt all wared inside Marco’s heart, tears falling from his eyes at this gift he had received even though he had almost destroyed it in his selfish wish for revenge. “I love you.”

He didn’t give Robert time to respond, he didn’t want to hear whatever Robert would say instead, he was far from ready after all, his heart still belonging to Thomas.

Robert groaned when Marco pushed into him without warning but his ankles came around Marco’s waist to keep him there. Even with the preparation he was impossibly tight and there was no slick to help them along. It was all a whirlwind of pleasure and pain, probably mostly for Robert but somehow it fit their relationship perfectly.

They were truly mates now, not only in body but in soul, yet after all they had been through, there would always be pain and regrets. They were far from a perfect couple and with them being two dominant Alphas there would always be bumps along the road. But they would make it through all of them, Marco was convinced of that. All that had happened between them had eventually brought them closer together and there was nothing that could tear them apart.

The tears fell from his cheeks to Robert’s face and the Alpha looked up with a tender expression in his eyes. “Till death do us part.”

Marco sobbed, burying his face against Robert’s neck, inhaling that scent of _them _and the traces of Thomas. This was Robert, this was his mate. “Till death do us part,” he promised and buried his teeth in the mating bite.

Robert went rigid underneath him and spilled his seed against Marco’s stomach. Suddenly Marco found himself on his back, Robert sitting back with Marco’s cock still buried in him. He looked breathtaking, all hard steel even now that he had lost a lot of weight, eyes burning with a fire that Marco could never get tired of, his skin pink and glistening with sweat.

Marco had to touch him – of course he did – his hands trailing up over Robert’s thighs up to his nipples, feeling Robert shiver in reaction. There was a long moment when Robert just let him explore his body and Marco took full advantage of the opportunity and just let himself _feel. _Then it all became too much and Marco let his fingers rest on the cheeks of Robert’s bottom, kneading them impatiently, spreading them further apart.

Robert grinned suddenly and he brought one of his hands down to where they were joined to…

Marco moaned when he could feel Robert’s hand forcing itself in as well, his mind struggling to process what was happening. Robert was inside of himself and yes, that was definitely an erotic sight, to see his hand disappearing into his hole but also that hand was touching his cock, rubbing along the shaft as good as possible, trying more or less to stroke him while he was still buried inside the Alpha.

Marco came with a scream, followed by a surge of panic when his knot was forming. He tried to pull back but Robert was holding him there, his face hovering between mind-blowing pleasure and pain. “Yes,” he whispered softly when Marco’s cock spurted again, taking and claiming him.

They were tied together now by Marco’s knot and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Robert leaned down to kiss along Marco’s cheek lightly.

“I love you too, Golden Alpha!” he breathed into Marco’s earlobe and sank his teeth into the almost completely healed mating bite, their bond bursting with strength as Robert renewed the one that Kuba had declared him unworthy of. Marco realized in that moment that no, he had been wrong.

_This _was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback for me, I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> @Blue_Night:  
I included a special someone mainly for you because of that side pairing wish you had. I don't think I can write a whole story about them, but I will include them in further parts.
> 
> I wrote the happiest ending since forever. This was all so sweet and pink that I had a real struggle not letting something happen to our boys.  
I expect to get praised and stroked for being so nice to you. ;-*
> 
> Oh, and for all the distressed Müllendowski shippers out there (Including me):  
This is the direction the story is heading towards. But this is NOT the end. I just won't tell you whether his further involvement will be a happy or tragic one....


End file.
